Return to Wonderland
by RevolutionRoulette
Summary: It is because of two children, that the world's famous chocolatier, Willy Wonka has to face a secret he has hidden from the world, and he himself has forgotten. AU. Crossover. Reviews would be helpful!
1. The Prologue: Goodbye dear Wonderland!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Revolution-Roullette here, with another story. This time it is a crossover. I have proud to admit that not only have I read Roald Dahl's classics, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and the sequel _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_; I have now read Lewis Carroll's classics _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_, making this story as close to the books and the Tim Burton's versions as possible.

I had this role-play idea for quite a while. Now, I will not tell you what that idea was, as I wanted to keep it a secret, but I have decided to turn this role-play into a story.

I would like to thank those who read my story _We're all in this Together_. I promise you I will get round to updating that one soon. I hope you like this story as much as the last.

**DISCLAIMER**: _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ belongs to Roald Dahl. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_ belong to Lewis Carroll.

Prologue: "_Good-bye dear Wonderland!_"

'Where you going, Hatter?'

A voice interrupted the Hatter's frantic packing. All around him were smacked drinking cups and smothered butter with cutlery scattered all over the checkered floor. Clocks had been smashed and china plates had been shattered in the man's hurry to get out. The Hatter turned around, his golden eyes wide and enhanced by the bright light into the darkened room. The lamps had been broken to avoid any movement had been seen. There stood in the wide doorway, his good friend, the White Rabbit; smartly dressed and his beady pink eyed stare hidden in the shadow.

Hatter didn't know what to do, or say…and he wasn't going to either. For you see, the famous Mad Hatter; the companion to the equally insane March Hare, and the notorious singer who angered the Queen of Hearts was leaving. He was leaving Wonderland, escaping the madness of whom he loved so dearly in the past. His pinks lips were pursed, and for the first time in his life he found his expression not manic, it was serious and determined. 'I sadly cannot tell you that, old chap' he replied gravely.

'But why, Hatter? Your beautiful house? It's ruined!' the Rabbit exclaimed, stepping through and gazing upon the destroyed home in horror.

At this, the Hatter looked down in shame, but in no shape or form did he insist of picking the mess up. He could have cared less what was going to happen to it. The Duchess to raid and the Queen of Hearts could bellow to her content to chop of his and his friends' heads as much as she liked. He just couldn't find it in his self to care for this monstrosity anymore!

'Rabbit, my good friend. If I tell you…please do not breathe a word to anyone' The Hatter, taller than the White Rabbit, bent down so they were eye to eye. His bandaged thumbed hand rested on the small animal's shoulder. 'Not March, not the Dormouse, not even my beloved Alice…and _especially_ under _any_ circumstances not the Queen…'

'Of course' the White Rabbit promised whole-heartedly, and in the darkness the Mad Hatter's golden eyes shown in happiness, where his smile sparkled…

**MWMW**

And so, the Hatter run. His feet echoing against the checkered ground, with a soft clicking of his heels; a tattered suit case flying behind him, with messily shoved in clothes fluttering in the cool wind. All around him, the sky was darkening and thunder was rumbling in the distance. The forests loomed over him. Wherever the man went, he could no longer feel happy.

He hadn't left a note of absence; nothing to indicate to anything had changed. His fingerless wool gloved hand was holding onto his top hat on top of his ginger-curled head as he panted, sprinting as fast as he lean legs could carry him. He had to find that hole – the hole of which brought Alice into Wonderland, brought her into his world.

Hatter had stolen valuables all over his home. The Cheshire cat's grin, the magic White Gloves of the White Rabbit. The only thing that was his was the golden pocket watch that told the time in months and years. So many times had he got caught; he had to climb into Mouse's library to find the White Rabbit's home, almost being eaten by a large puppy. He climbed the tree of which Cheshire slept to get hold of the smile, tearing his gorgeously tailored clothes in the process. Oh, how Alice must have felt.

The tunnel was near. He was going to make it. Through the elongating black and white checkered hallway; where the hole would be spiraling down. All he had to do was to think of a rope and through it upward so it latched onto the entrance. His golden eyes closed as he thought hard on what he so wished for. His suit case dropped with a loud thud as his fingers had slipped. _Oh bother_! He gasped at the sound and glanced over his shoulder; but to his surprise there was the rope.

_Bless the Queen_! Hatter's mind exclaimed with joy. He struggled at first to remove the heavy thing from his shoulder; he didn't want to make another tear in his clothing.

Level by level did the golden rope slide onto the floor, like an uncoiling snake, but he had a firm hold of a yard of it. His cleft teeth was showing as he was smiling, he was happy, his stomach having butterflies as he found himself so close to exiting. His one way ticket out of madness.

He began to swing the rope in a lasso style and threw it as hard as he could. On the end was the odd stick from his top hat. Peering upward, he watched the stick shut through the gravity less hole until it reached the very top and peered through earth. The Hatter raised his head as manic laughter rung through the hallway, echoing, like the room was laughing in glee with him.

He picked up his suit case and took a tight hold of the rope as he drew himself upward, using his feet and one free hand. He peered down, as the further away he grew from the world he once called home. The checkered floor was looming into shadow and he smiled widely once more.

'Good-bye, my dear Wonderland! I'm sure we shall never meet again…!'


	2. Chapter One: Meeting a Chocolatier

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _Just going to say that I know it doesn't make sense. We're moving from one book to another, but like I said before, everything will become clear to you (to those who are interested in reading this story) in due time.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands belong to me.

Chapter One: _Meeting a Chocolatier_

_London. Present Day. _

James Finnegan was sitting inside his cubby hole of a bedroom. He was scribbling down on paper instead of doing his homework – which was a priority, because he was rubbish at mathematics and science and needed to catch up with his class mates – or so his parents kept on nagging at him. He switched on his bed side table lamp and was leaning down with his tongue sticking out to one side, in claimed concentration. It was obvious he wasn't writing down numbers. Finnegan was more of the sports type, he loved all kids really; footie, tennis, basketball, rugby, you named it, he loved it. He loved to watch it on telly and when he was bored enough, he'd go out there and play it with a group of people. It was a shame his friend, Thomas wasn't interested in that sort of thing.

He sighed and paused what he was doing – on the paper was various doodles of people being decapitated or being shot at. All stick figures and the typical mind of a horror and thriller crazed loon for a thirteen year old. James would stay up incredibly late at night after his parents had gone to bed to watch any horror that was on. Usually it was old classics, such as Dracula or Frankenstein. Tonight he wasn't even bothering; he'd promised Thomas to meet him outside the local church the next morning.

Thomas Sands was the exact opposite to him, the same age but the complete opposite. He was interested in watching sports, but never played them; he played video games, but didn't enjoy the ones were people were killed in them. He was the 'four eyes' type – a bookworm, a 'nerd'. Not that it made him sensible, just cultured. Finnegan blamed the family, see? Sands parents were popular teachers in their school, but for the wrong reasons. They didn't slack off, in fact, they were the opposite – they were extremely strict and wouldn't let people get away with anything, not even a sneeze. Unlike James' parents that is, they always slacked off, maybe more than he should.

James smiled despite himself and turned to check the time of the digital alarm clock. It had gone half nine, and he was surprised to see his parents not calling up to see if he was getting ready for bed yet. They were lazy sods, so he guessed they'd fallen asleep downstairs on the sofa watching telly – it wouldn't have been the first. He was about to put down the pad, when a vibrating startled him. It was his mobile.

'Yep?' he answered lazily, leaning over to pull the curtains from the twilight evening.

'Hey, Jim' a family voice spoke back. Finnegan perked up a bit. 'Oh hey, Tom! How's it going? He questioned enthusiastically.

'Not too bad, what 'bout you?'

'Bored stiff, mate!' James chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake his parents' up if they were asleep. Their house had thin walls, so the slightest sounds could have echoed through to the next room in seconds flat. 'Why you calling?'

'Didn't you watch the news?' Sands inquired in surprise. 'No? What news?' his friend answered, confusion in his voice.

'Your parents sit on their backsides practically all day and they haven't picked up the slightest thing about it?!' his friend bellowed down the phone.

James had to quickly pull the mobile away from his ear. 'Keep your voice down mate, this house hasn't got sound proof walls you know!' He was rubbing his ear as he spoke back in a hushed tone, standing up to check to see if there was any movement downstairs. He winced as a floorboard creaked beneath his feet. He quickly shut the door two before turning back to is bed and slumping down onto his back. 'What news?'

His friend sighed heavily on the other line; if only James could see Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose. Thomas was like that, he always saw his friend on the slow side of things – never picked up on important stuff quickly enough to comprehend for them.

'The news, Jim, is that Willy Wonka is inviting five kids into his factory—'

'Whoa! Hold up, hold up!' Finnegan sat up with a start, holding the mobile tightly to his ear. 'You mean to tell me, that _the_ Willy Wonka, the most famous chocolatier _in _the world is openin' up his factory? To five kids? For what reason?!'

There was silence on the other line. 'If you just let me finish I'll explain'

'Alright, alright! Tell me!' James couldn't contain himself, he felt like a younger kid being told the biggest secret and he was unable to keep his mouth shut as it was so big and wonderful it has hard to keep to one self. There was another sigh on the other end.

'What I was _going_ to say…was that Willy Wonka has announced he's invited five kids to his factory _and_ not only that, but these kids get in with Golden Tickets – and no, I don't mean genuine gold, I mean gold plated – and there are only five tickets in the world. That means they could be anywhere on the globe'

Again, there was a long pause; bur not of annoyance, but of disbelief and excitement. Finnegan couldn't contain himself; he was biting his already blunt nails in anticipation. A small squeal admitted from him. 'Oh my God!' There was a groan in response, and a distant smack on a forehead. 'Jim! Control yourself for God's sake'

The boy on the receiving end inhaled deeply, and breathe out in control himself; practically mocking his friend and pretending he was meditating. ''kay I'm calm, Tom'

'Oh joy, oh bliss' Sands murmured to himself, hoping his friend wouldn't hear him. 'Well, I'd better go. You know what my parents are like…I was supposed to be in bed ages ago, I'm surprised they're not charging up the staircase yelling at me and unplugging the phone' he rambled, his voice being a little distance as he was checking the doorway for any noise, like James had been doing earlier.

'Know what you mean. Don't want to be the reason you've been grounded for over talking' his friend particularly joked, chuckling. 'You see on for tomorrow?'

'Ha, funny. But yeah, I am' Thomas responded automatically without thinking about it. 'See you outside the church'

'Bye' with that said, they both hung up, Finnegan having replaced his phone back onto the bed as he got up to get into night clothes. What his friend had just come out with really sent chills down his spine – the good chills when someone found out what they'd be getting for their birthday. To James it was like an early birthday present – or a late Christmas present, however one wanted to put it. He threw his shirt down over the chair besides his bed and searched for the one he wore for bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow…

**MWMW**

He found Thomas Sands leaning against the outside wall of the church. It was an early winter morning, and the atmosphere was breezy. His lungs were burning from the strong air; it was too cold and icy to be breathing in. It was only 8AM in the morning and the sun had just about started rising into the sky, matching the iron grey chocolate factory loom over the town, like it was some giant monster coming to gobble London all up.

'Morning' he greeted, barely smiling due to the constant chattering of the teeth.

Thomas' cool green eyes stared dark brown when he heard the voice. Sands one way of greeting with a brief quirk of the corner of his mouth, a smirk. He wasn't that too keen on a winter morning. Snow had been crunching under his feet the walk here, and the same happened for his friend.

James frowned in concern. 'What's up?'

Sands look over at him again, with a queering shine in his eyes. 'Hm? Oh, nothin' Jim. Just thinking about what the factory's gonna look like when the media start crowding the large iron gates on the day of the tour' he murmured, in a small gaze as his imagination went wild. 'I'm actually going to feel sorry for the kids, and the poor bloke that has to run the factory. Being bombarded like that---'

'It's their job to handle it, Tom' Finnegan stated, almost as smartly as it sounded in his head. It sort of shocked the both of them. 'If that guy couldn't cope in the business, he wouldn't have become so famous, eh? Wouldn't have gone in, in the first place'

'I guess you're right…' Sands trailed off, as he spotted someone walking in the corner of his eye. He turned around completely to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

'Hey, look' he pointed over to where the person was walking.

James followed his friend's gaze, and spotted the person. Whoever they were, they were surely oddly dressed, despite it being bitterly cold for late winter.

''kay, that's weird. Maybe their some cosplayer or something like that from Japan?'

Thomas snorted, his eyes sparkling in amusement. 'I very much doubt it, Jim—'

'Hey, mister! Uh…ma'am?'

The calmer of the two boys blinked to the sudden exclamation, and it was obvious to say that the person in question was startled just as much. The person turned around, having the snow crunch in the snow for a longer peering of time, seeing as they spun on their heel. Their coat flapped around their feet and their face was covered by a large pair of sunglasses.

Green eyes widened, and Thomas was frantically trying to make his friend stop in going forward to speak to the stranger. He placed both hands upon the boy's shoulders. James on the other hand was fighting him off, and giving the boy a confused look. Both struggled for a few more moments, before Sands managed to gain control. ''Jim, are you completely insane? That guy could be a mass murderer!'

The boy in question snorted, as pay back for the cynical snort Sands gave him.

'Oh please, give me a break, Einstein. No mass murder will go out like some oddball—'

'Don't put it pass them!'

'Uh, excuse me…lil boys?' a child-like male voice spoke from behind them. Both pre-teens stopped bickering to slowly turn to find the person from the distance, on the other side of the road was now standing there behind them.

Both took the time to examine his appearance. Black wool winter coat, over the top of a maroon red old fashioned frock coat (Edwardian, maybe?). A pair of black trousers, with an oddly coloured dress shirt and high heeled boots. The eyes were hidden from the large goggles on the man's face. He was holding a glass cane filled with candy, and his hands were covered by purple latex gloves. James Finnegan raised an eyebrow at that.

The man's pink tinted lips were pursed in obvious concern as to why someone called out to him of all people. His face being framed with an Edwardian styled hair cut, a 'semi-annual' hair cut, from what Thomas could remember. To top it all off, there was a black top hat with a red rim around it. Whoever this man was, he was obviously rich – his clothes were a big give away – but something caught Thomas' eye. There was constant _W_'s being found all over his attire. A _W_ neck-pin and _W_'s embroided into his leather boots.

_W_? Sands caught himself thinking, as he frowned. Something sounded familiar about that. W…W…W…

'Hello? Lil boys?' the oddly dressed man spoke again, having risen a hand to wipe over the boys eyes to stop them from staring at him. His gloves were squeaking against the swirled handle of his cane – he hated being stared at.

'Huh…? Oh…right…' Thomas snapped out of it, blinking and backing away from the moving hand. The man released a hesitant smile and brought his hand back. His head was moving to side to side in the hopes there was other people away.

'Heh…sorry to have startled you…' the man apologized, backing up, with the snow crunching once more. 'You…you called over to me?' he inquired with genuine curiousity, an eye brow had risen in question. 'Was there something you wanted?'

James and Thomas looked at each other, giving each other knowing looks before turning to the stranger, and briefly shaking their head, until Finnegan remembered something – which the boy protested against but was ignored. 'Yeah, actually – just wanted to know if you're one of these cosplayer people---?'

There was a brief silence, just like during last night's phone call to Thomas. It was the same awkward pause. It made he boy nervous. Did he say something wrong? Had he offended the stranger? When the silence continued, he was just about ready to run, when an amused smile erupted from the smile.

Boy, were his teeth white! Pearly white, even. The perfect smile any person around London would have dreamed of having. But despite the large being grin; it was false, they could tell the man was very confused and he didn't mind admitting to being so.

'Heh. Sadly, I have no idea what you're talking about, lil boy' he released a nervous laugh. 'Though, it must be my generation – weren't such things as 'cosplayer' in my time, I'm afraid' he added with the same awkward smile.

Thomas smacked his forehead, and slowly turned to his brown eyed friend with a tiny glare. He flicked the boy's forehead in turn, having James clutch it. 'Twit' he murmured to him, before turning to the man.

'Sorry to have bothered you like this'

'Not at all. What you two doin' out here anyway? It's not even day light yet and no one else is around. Don't want grubby old perves comin' after ya, do ya?' the man released a child-like chuckle. But seeing the adolescent's freaked out expression, the smile quickly vanished. 'Not that I'm one, I'll assure you, heh!'

The boys relaxed. 'We normally do this sir, we always meet at this time to go to the park or something before school.' Sands explained, and rolling up his winter coat to check the time on his watch. 'It's nearly half past 8 now…we need to get back soon'

'I don't mind escorting you…if you're actually ready for school that is?' the man offered.

Both James and Thomas nodded, growing a little suspicious all the same. 'Yeah, we even made our own lunch…why you out here anyways?' Finnegan inquired, narrowing his eyes.

'Hm?' the man blinked from behind his dark sunglasses, which Sands found a little odd. It was too early and the wrong time of year for sunglasses. 'Oh! Well, I always have a morning stroll 'round this time. It's quiet. Well, during the winter months anyway! During the summer, it's a 5AM job for me – shouldn't you be getting to school?'

Thomas released. 'Oh bug – I mean, blimey! The time, c'mon, Jim!' Heaving their school bags over their shoulders, the boys went into a sprint to make it to school on time. Their school shoes crunching and pounding through the soft layered snow onto the pavement beneath.

The child-like voice was that made them stop and look over their shoulder.

'I saw you looking at my _W_ pin' the man's gloved finger gestured to it as he hollered over, with the pearly white grin making the boy's wince a little. 'You recognized it' he resumed, addressing Thomas directly. 'you're right…I am Willy Wonka'

With that said, the man went back on his way, leaving the boy's in the dawning London Street, gaping in astonishment. _That guy was Willy Wonka_? _No way_... they quickly checked the time on Sand's watch and the two snapped out of their amazed gazes and went back to getting to school on time.


	3. Chapter Two: Was it a dream?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**: Forgot to add. This story takes place before Charlie Bucket's era. So in other words Pre-Charlie/ Pre-CatCF.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belong to Lewis Carrol. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands belong to me.

Chapter Two: "_Was it a dream_?"

'I can't believe it! We actually _talked _to Willy Wonka, it was amazing—'

'Sssh! Keep your voice down!' Sands covered James' mouth with his hand.

They were approaching the class room. Not many people were inside, seeing as it was only 8:35, but from behind the door they could hear excited murmurs of their classmates. They'd had obviously heard the news of Willy Wonka's five Golden Tickets being released.

As they'd entered, eyes turned into their direction. A girl stood up and hurried over to them, his light blue eyes were twinkling in delight. James and Thomas knew what was coming. 'Did you hear the news?'

The boy's turned to each other and looked back at the blonde with blank links. They in turn shook heads – though, it was a tiny lie. 'No. What news?' Finnegan inquired, relieving his shoulder of his heavy school bag.

'You know? About Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets?' the girl rushed after them as the boy's took their seats in the class.

Ever since Finnegan and Sands could remember, they'd always sit next to each other. Whether it was in lessons or during lunch, or even at break times. They were never separated and were treated like long-lost twins separated at birth.

'Oh! That, yeah. We heard' Thomas stated calmly, sitting down and shoving his bag under the table, his green eyes on the girl.

He was making out he was unimpressed so that he didn't get caught in the conversation with her. In fact, neither James or he wanted to have ongoing conversations with the rest of the class – they knew, like with anything, the news would get boring, despite everything and everyone would eventually calm down. People would get on with their lives. The girl looked flabbergasted.

'You're not excited?!'

'Why should we be? It's not like any of us are going to find any of the tickets. There's only one chance in a million, seeing as there's only five and they could be anywhere in the world. Why should London be the special place for it?' Thomas shrugged, getting out his pencil case, like James was.

The girl frowned and looked crushed. The boys were hiding their smirks watching her stop away to join her friends, and rolled their eyes seeing her perk up and start gossiping again. 'Girls' they both murmured.

'Just wait until they hear the news that we met the guy—' James murmured to Thomas, and that got him a tap over the head…

**MWMW**

The teacher was giving the nattering students a stern look from his spectacles as he sat at his desk. The kids were currently in the middle of their history and they were _supposed_ to be getting on with writing down the notes from the white board. Thomas, out of another couple of straight "A" students were sighing every few minutes when someone raised their voice a little too much and the teacher told them off. James on the other hand was wearing earphones and listening to music instead of listening, and like usually was doodling.

Eventually, the teacher – commonly known to the students as 'Mr. Loud-Yawn', but in actual fact called Mr. Blowdon – began to have enough of the nonsense that was going on in his classroom. It wasn't even near break time or lunch and the kids just wouldn't settle down.

'Will everyone _please_ settle down! I know that this news in very exciting to all of you. I know you want to be one of the lucky winners, but until that day comes, can you get on with your work? If you do want to no something of this contest, someone has found a Golden Ticket – but I do _not_ want it discussed in any way shape or form in this classroom while you're working! You have break times and lunch to socialize'

Thomas sounded relieved to hear the teacher speak to the class, as everyone seemed to have settled down and got back to scribbling down notes from the board and the text books that were handed to them at the beginning of the lesson.

James leant over to him, removing the ear pieces from his ears and whispered to his friend. 'I wonder if we were hallucinating.'

At this, Sands blinked and peered up from what he was writing and peered at his friend like he'd gone mad. 'What?!' he whispered back, frowning in bafflement.

'You heard me, I wonder if we only imagined what we saw? What if we weren't really talking to Willy Wonka, but some old loony bin who thought we were drunk and just as bonkers?'

His friend snorted. 'Don't be daft, Jim. 'Course we didn't imagine him. It wasn't like it was 9 o' clock at night and our minds were going wild. It was 8 o' clock in the morning and we were wide awake' he explained in a hushed voice, so the teacher or the class couldn't hear what was being said.

'But—' Finnegan began, but was cut off. 'If you're that determined to know it was real…we'll stop by at the factory tomorrow and pay him a little visit? We'll ask if he saw us this morning and was actually there'

That shut James up, he looked down feeling a little stupid. 'Yeah, guess you're right' he murmured, and went back to doodling.

Thomas sighed. Finnegan really needed to get work done, he was one of the lowest graded pupils in his class. So, very simply, brought his work book between them and made the brown eyes of his friend look at it. 'Go on, copy my answers' he murmured.

His friend smiled in delight. 'Aw, cheers, mate. You're the best'

The other boy shook his head and only grinned in amusement. _Daft idiot_ he thought to himself, as he casually looked through the text book to see if there was anything of interest to read while he waited for his work book to be returned to him. Knowing James, it'll be a while, he was a slow writer – like he was slow at everything else.

But something did hit him, as he sat there and thought about it. Not that he doubted that they'd talked to the famous chocolatier this morning, it was something else. Maybe visiting Wonka wasn't such a bad idea…? _No_he shook the idea off. It was stupid. If they were going to see Willy Wonka again, it was on the man's terms, not theirs. He'd think they were stalkers or something.

The history of what the man went through in the past was well known in this town. Wonka grew up here for goodness sake. It had been fifteen years since he'd opened his factory – and it made everyone wonder what he'd been up to in that time. The original workers weren't coming back, so who was running the factory.

Sands looked to his friend, to see him busily concentrating with that tongue thing again, to show he was thinking about what he was doing – it was a novelty, really. He began to really think on what his friend said. It really _was_ like a dream. Two normal boys, who'd grown up in London had spoken to the most admired chocolate makers in history. It really was surreal. People said he never came out. Obviously they were wrong…

**MWMW**

Pupils were cramped into the small cafeteria, sitting in large groups. Those from James and Thomas' class were talking about the new highlight to the Wonka news, about the new Golden Ticket finder. According to what they had heard, this boy was fat, obsessed with chocolate and was German. But something else was keeping James occupied whilst he ate his lunch.

'Maybe we could try and bump into it on the way home from school? Maybe he has afternoon walks as well?'

Thomas was about to take a bite out of his sandwiches but paused at the suggestion. 'You honestly think he'll have an afternoon walk and he didn't tell us about it?

'It makes sense. We were strangers to him, so I can guess rightly that he wouldn't fill us in on all the details—' Finnegan stated.

'—badgering won't help the situation either. You sound very desperate to talk to him again, and I think that's what started the problems in the first place. He was forced into closing down his factory due to persistent people' Thomas interrupted him.

'Don't forget the spies!' James added, with an amused glimmer in his brown eyes.

Sands sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the same day. 'Jim—'

'What is your problem? What's wrong with us wanted to see the bloke again? He looked like he enjoyed having our company' Finnegan protested with a frown playing on his face, and a tiny pout.

'That's the point. He didn't enjoy talking to us. The smile said it all, he was nervous. You just sound like you wanted to get in on it. Yes, it was amazing, we spoke to the man, he told us who he was, but there doesn't look like a chance where we'll meet him twice in the same day' his friend retorted. 'Or in a life time. It was a fluke'

'But…the very idea that, if we'd spoke to him just a little longer, maybe…'

'"Maybe" what?' Thomas eyed his friend suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, y'know…' James was twirling his hands around pathetically in the hope that his smart friend would cotton on to what he was gesturing, but when he said nothing; he sighed. 'Y' know… invite us into the factory. Show us the ropes'

The other boy practically choked on the sip of water he had from his bottle. He covered his mouth to cough up and swallow what went the wrong way. His green eyes were watering 'Wha-what?'

His friend leaned forward, biting into his own sandwich. 'You heard me'

'Are you insane?' Sands raised his voice, but quickly stopped and looked around quickly to see if anyone had stopped talking on their tables and were listening in. 'Jim…you expect him to trust someone coming into his factory just like that? After what he's been though?'

'What could hurt? He'll be supervising us, wouldn't he?'

'Would he? You really think he could keep an eye on us with a sneak like you?' Thomas snorted again. 'Please!'

Finnegan pouted once more. 'You're no fun, Tom'

'That's the good thing about me, I keep you under control' the boy in question laughed. 'But alright…I'll take your word for it. If we can catch him this afternoon…we can ask him…or _you_ can ask him. If he says 'yes', I owe you 5 quid from the last bet, and a pound extra…if he says 'no', you owe me 6 quid and 50p for not paying me back'

'Okay! You have a deal!'

'Good' the boys shook hands at that.


	4. Chapter Three: Persuasion

Chapter Three: _Persuasion_

It was after school at the ring of the bell that the class departed homeward like the rest of the school. Some children got lifts, some rode their bikes, some got a taxi or buses, some got the train – if they lived further away – or like James and Thomas, they walked home if they lived close by. The school was only a fifteen minute walk, but that afternoon, they boys literally sprinted back home. They wanted to see if Willy Wonka was going to be around during the afternoon; or that's what Finnegan wanted. Thomas simply thought he wouldn't be there.

They eventually turned the corner to the street where the large factory stood in all its glory. All around them, there were parents pushing prams and holding the hands of small children and toddlers. Kids that went to the school nearer to the factory were also walking home. They both looked around frantically for an oddly dressed man amoungst the crowd. But there was nothing.

James looked very disappointed, and his friend placed a hand upon his shoulder, being reassuring. 'Sorry, Jim' he apologized, but didn't know for what reason. 'I guess it isn't our lucky day. Why don't we try tomorrow morning?' he suggested out of the blue.

Brown eyes turned to stare into green with hope, and a grin was playing on the muddy blonde's face. 'You mean it?' by now, the boys were out of breath from sprinting around for fifteen minutes without a chance to breath. Their shoulders ached, as their bags were stuffed with books and homework to do for the following morning and next week.

'Yeah, we better get home…' Sands had turned to make his way back, one arm hanging loose while the other held onto his bag handle; but because James was following, he stopped and turned, looking at his friend quizzically.

The boy looked into the direction of where Finnegan was pointing, and saw, for what was a moment an oddly dressed man moving about behind the large iron gates and in the snow filled courtyard. Thomas blinked in astonishment and considered this a miracle – despite his lack of interest in spiritualism and religion. He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Or maybe not' he grumbled.

Without another word, the two boys got running again, and ran as fast as they could towards the gate, so they could catch the chocolatier in time before he vanished into the large factory again.

**MWMW**

'Mr. Wonka!'

The man in question stopped, freezing as he cursed himself from being discovered in bright daylight. When spun around on his heels to see who was bellowing out his name so excitedly; his heels once again disturbing the crisp snow under his feet.

The skies were blanketed with white, and that showed signs of snow about to fall again, and he didn't want to be out in a blizzard – he did love the snow, but he very much preferred being inside his nice, warm and cozy factory. Besides, his workers would have been worried. Behind his dark glasses, he saw two young boys running towards the gates and peering through.

Wonka narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in attempts to get a closer look, which failed miserably, so he took a step forward. The boys looked _very_ familiar. Both in school uniform; the one with the matted muddy blonde hair caught his eye very quickly. He took a couple of steps, using his glass cane to support him as he approached cautiously.

_Do I_… 'Oh!' the chocolatier exclaimed in realization as the boys were clearer to see. That large beaming smile returned as he quickened up his pace to greet the boys from this morning. 'Good afternoon boys!' he greeted.

He'd stopped just a little off the large iron gates so he wasn't completely seen by the passing crowd. 'What a lovely surprise! What brings you over?'

'Just wanted to see if you were around—' James began, but Thomas nudged him hard in the ribs. 'What he _means_ to say is that we were wondering…' the boy stopped to look around to see if there was anyone coming from either side before he leaned in.

'We just wanted to know how the contest was going.' he spoke to the man in a hushed voice, and in a hopeful tone.

Willy Wonka squinted his eyes and leaned forward a little. 'Pardon?'

'I said "how is the contest going"' Sands spoke a little louder, while his friend was rubbing his side and glaring at his friend. Yet the chocolatier was still acting like he couldn't hear the boy at all. 'Sorry, lil boy, but you have to speak up'

'How's the contest going?' Thomas repeated for third time, but in a normal voice and the smile returned. 'Oh it's going splendid, dear boy—but, uh…shouldn't you have heard it on the news?'

The man kneeled down to the boys' height. For pre-teens, they didn't quite meet the standard of entering puberty and weren't going to have a growth spurt for quite a while yet. Maybe in the next year, but compared to the man, they just looked like little kids. It was this that made the boys feel a little embarrassed about themselves.

James and Thomas looked at each other. 'We have heard, sir. We just wanted to see if anything new came in since then' Finnegan stated.

Without them realizing, the chocolatier pulled a false saddened face.

'I'm afraid not, dear boy – and time is running short too' he heaved a heavy sigh, pulling out his pocket watch from beneath his frock coat, of not maroon coloured, but a dark purple. 'Only a couple of more weeks left to go'

'I'm sure more will turn up' Sands reassured before seeing the watch. 'Wow. People still have those things?' he inquired, and only just realized how rudely it sounded, proof showed when the chocolatier raised an eyebrow at him.

'I mean…how come you still have that kind of watch? Was it a family heirloom?' he rephrased his question quickly, his pale cheeks flushed, as he felt completely stupid.

Wonka looked down at the gold antique. 'Oh, no, no! I bought at, uh…auction! Yeah…that's it, an auction, heh. I'm big on these sort of things…as you can, see' he released a child-like giggle, gesturing to his attire and mockingly bowed at the boys, making them laugh. The grin of amusement returned.

'Something tells me you two want to ask me something else' he stated, more than asked, the eyebrow that questioned the boy's rude inquiry was still up, and almost gave the man an accusing demeanor.

Thomas immediately looked at James when the chocolatier said this, and the man rightfully looked into the boy's direction also. 'Yes, m'boy?'

'Um…well…you see, sir, ah…' Finnegan found he couldn't speak, and his own cheeks were growing hot as he couldn't find himself to ask him. Thomas sighed knowingly, and decided it was best to do it for him.

'Mr. Wonka…Jim wanted to know if…he and I could come and see the inside of the factory sometime.'

There was a deathly silence again; it sent a chill down the boys' spine. Both of them gulping as they had a feeling they'd offended the man. However, when that false beaming smile spread across those pink tinted lips, hope was rising in their chests.

Their eyes lit up to emphasize their hidden enthusiasm.

'No'

James' eyes widened when that work came suddenly out of the chocolatier's mouth like a bullet from a gun, firing directly into his beating heart. 'W-what?' he stammered in disbelief.

'I said "No"' Wonka repeated kindly, but firmly, the perfect smile still on his porcelain face. They now took notice that in proper day light, that his face was a pale as a beautifully painted china doll.

'Why not, Mr. Wonka?' the boy in question looked at the chocolatier, with the eyes of a heartbroken child (but in reality, he knew he'd lost a bet, but he wasn't going to admit to it).

'Because, dear boy, I have so much to do, and so little time—' he paused, and released a tiny laugh, slowly standing to his full height, which made his figure loom over them. '—scrap that, reserve it. But what I'm trying to say here boys is that…I cannot risk letting people into my factory. Not without my upmost attention and frankly I have too much on my mind to look after you two—'

'Told you!' Thomas hissed, looking at James Finnegan warningly.

'I…take it you've talked about this over with him?' Wonka inquired the smile faltering, he got a nod in agreement. There again was the silence, but this time it was a thoughtful one. There was a squeak of a gloved hand, and Sands' felt a gentle pat on his scuffed up red hair.

'Thank you for thinking about my welfare, Thomas. I'm very grateful' the chocolatier offered the boy in question a genuine grin, or as much as he could muster in his condition – he _hated_ being seen in public, and already snow was falling. 'Well, kids. I must get inside'

He turned on his heel swiftly once more and was walking away, when Finnegan called after him. The man glanced over his shoulder, his face hidden beneath his black top hat. 'Yes, James?'

'What if we did behave and we…came on a day you could keep an eye on us?' the boy suggested hopefully. He was gripping onto the Iron Gate bars, his dark brown eyes almost giving the chocolatier a cute look.

Willy placed a finger and a thumb against his chin being thoughtful. 'Hm' he made a considerate sound in his throat. '…We'll see' was all he said. 'Good-bye, you two'

The boys stared at the back of the chocolatier as he walked away. They could feel the dampness of the snowflakes falling onto their face. They occasionally blinked before staring at each other. They sighed in unison.

'Oh well. We tried' Thomas said, as they backed away themselves and began walking him.

When they were further away, they spotted the chocolatier just about entering the factory through the dingy grey doors. When he was fully gone, Thomas looked over to his friend. 'You owe me 6 quid and a 50p…'


	5. Chapter Four: Two times the Charm

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: Shorter chapter. I promise the chapters will get longer later on, and the chapter will be longer for Chapter Five. Oh...and please review? I don't mind if it's one or two,I just need to know this story is getting people's interest. I don't even mind if people just favourite my story and watch for my chapters - as long as people are interested in my stories.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belong to Lewis Carroll. Thomas Sands and James Finnegan belong to me.

Chapter Four: _Two times the Charm_

Finnegan and Sands were back in the houses. They didn't go to school that day because the snow had grown so deep that the schools were closed; so it was an extra day off besides the weekends. It was a Friday afternoon, and James was speaking to Thomas on the phone. Snow was continuing the fall outside, and because of single glazed windows in Finnegan's house, the loud cries of the playing kids could be heard like they were inside.

'I told you, you couldn't persuade him, Jim. But you didn't listen' his friend criticized, without really sympathizing the situation.

The muddy blonde frowned, his lips pursed as he looked down to his socked feet, the cotton of the socks dirty – and it wasn't a one off, they were usually like this whenever he came back from playing footie in the garden without his special trainers on. He was picking at random knotted up cotton from the sock, as he mumbled something in response.

'What?'

'I _said_ that I know, and I'm sorry, 'kay?' James responded irritably.

His plan hadn't worked and he wasn't incredibly pleased by that notion. Ever since Wednesday afternoon, he had to pay off everything he owed Thomas; money he owed, things he borrowed and didn't give back were given back – it wasn't exactly fair on his part. However, he could see why his friend was doing it.

Thomas was waiting on the other line, listening to see if his long time friend would say anything else. When he didn't, he spoke up instead.

'It's not like he felt pressured, and he did seem like he would have liked to if he wasn't so busy' it was an attempt to make his friend feel better, and he said it in such a way, that he almost convinced himself.

'I know, but…' Finnegan stopped and sighed, beginning to fidget on his own bed and decided to change positions. He went from setting cross legged to lying down. '… I felt like I'd been slapped in the face' he admitted sadly. 'I guess I know how dad feels when mum slaps him' he added with a tiny chuckle.

His friend laughed slightly on the other end of the line. 'Yeah, I guess'

Again, there was this eerily silence in the room. It happened every time they spoke. James guessed it was something that he was born with. Sometimes he was so dippy, and a right old idiot that he embarrassed people. Sometimes he got so worked up and upset people didn't know what to say – he could say the same for Thomas.

'Tell you what. Why don't we meet up in the park? Throw snowballs at each other?' his friend suggested, and it was at this, James perked up a little.

'Sure…' then he trailed off as he remembered. 'But dad said I need to do chores, seeing as I'm home all day today' he sounded so disappointed.

'Half an hour won't hurt, Jim' Thomas persuaded. 'Maybe we could see if we can find Mr. Wonka again?' he tried again, a hopeful sound in his voice.

James sighed in dismay. He knew if that happened, what _would_ happen. Already on the news since that German boy had found a Golden Ticket, two more had been found. One in Georgia, and the other in Buckinghamshire, not too far from where they were. Willy Wonka wouldn't want them hanging around – he was busier than ever.

'Tom—'

'Oh c'mon! It's worth a try. Besides, things are going as he planned, so he could have more time on his hands' the friend persisted, smiling without James seeing it.

The boy in question groaned, playing a hand upon his face in frustration.

'Alright, alright…' he gave in.

There was no point arguing with Thomas Sands, there never was. But it did feel strange; _he_ was the one that supposed to do all the talking his friend into odd situations and mischievous deeds, not Sands. Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'You're not getting big-headed are you? Seeing as Willy Wonka praised you an' all'

His friend chuckled. 'No. He was quite patronizing really, patting my head like that' the boy in question was rubbing his head from the memory, getting James to giggle a little.

'So…we're trying this again are we? We're going to see Mr. Wonka and give him the offer again?'

James had sat up and was now lying down on his stomach on the bed. His brown eyes were twinkling in hope and cheekiness as he waited for Sands' response to his question. He so _hoped_ that the plan would work this time around.

Thomas on the other hand was considering how would answer that question, tapping a pencil against his mouth as he thought hard about it. 'Hm' it didn't help when he had to deal with his friend's dilemma. Green eyes narrowed as he took a couple of minutes to really think.

'Alright…' he sighed. 'We'll give it one last go. I really don't like constantly bothering someone. Mr. Wonka has really been patient with us the first two times we've seen him…I don't know how long his patience will last this time'


	6. Chapter Five: Convincing an Eccentric

Chapter Five:_ Convincing an Eccentric_

James and Thomas met at the park as planned; dressed warmly in their winter coats with their jean bottoms tucked into their trainers. The snow was up to their ankles and they didn't want to get frost bite. Mist was blowing from their mouths as they quietly talked amoungst themselves about how they would eventually convince the chocolatier into letting them inside his great and wonderful factory.

In the distance, they found a figure setting on the decoratively black painted, metal bench. The person's face was behind a large newspaper with the front page expression with big, bold letters "THIRD CHILD FOUND GOLDEN TICKET"; obviously revering to the Georgia girl – either James or Thomas bothered to found out her name, or had they with the other two. But something caught the eye of the smartest out of the two boys.

'Jim, look' Sands pointed over casually, his voice in a hushed under tone so the stranger could hear.

Both spotted the strange curved 'W' embroided into the leather boot, with the tall heel. They began to whisper in excitement, as Thomas had struck lucky in guessing that the chocolatier would be sneaking about the town again. They quietly approached into the man's direction, with the snow crunching under their feet. They wanted to be classed as anonymous pass-byers in the park. Neither of them wanted to cross Mr. Wonka.

They'd almost made it past him, deliberately making their voices higher than normal in attempts to disguise themselves – and it had almost worked. Unfortunately, a familiar child-like voice spoke from behind the newspaper.

'If I didn't know better…I would think you were stalking me'

The voice of Willy Wonka was calm, yet amused all in the mix. The boys stopped in their tracks, wincing like they'd been whipped across the head with their mothers' hand. Their feet crunched in the ankle-height snow as they turned to look into the large black sunglasses of the man they met twice before. His porcelain face was blank of any expression, his pink lips pursed.

He wore the same clothing as before, the same black wool outside coat the draped over his ankles; he same black trousers that snuggly fit around his legs and the same latex purple gloves. The only thing different was the colour of his 'W' neck-pin and the frock coat. The pin was gold and the frock coat was a navy blue.

Both boys gulped in unison before speaking, each one going bashful and quickly looking away from the chocolatier.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Wonka' James mumbled, his cheeks flushed.

Wonka leaned forward as he delicately folded the newspaper in half and placed it to one side as he stood up. He used his cane for support, and his mouth had a frown.

'Sorry, lil boy but you have to speak up!' he stated in a matter of fact voice, approaching the two boys. His neatly bobbed hair tilting to one side like his head did.

'I _said_ 'Good-afternoon, Mr. Wonka' Finnegan repeated a little louder, to the said man's satisfaction.

The beam of a grin was back, and it emphasized how glad he was that he could control the two boys without offending them or making them angry – he didn't want spoilt brats around him now, not that he wanted the trouble seeing as five spoilt brats would find the Golden Tickets in the first place.

His black coat was just trailing around the thick layered snow like a black sheet, a black ghost and Thomas couldn't help but watch it sway to-and-fro.

'Good afternoon' he parroted James' kind gesture, before changing the subject. 'Shouldn't you be in school?'

Sands glanced at his friend, before he stared up into the unseen eyes of the famous chocolatier. 'School's closed, sir'

'Ah'

The response was short, and to the point. The three of them just stood there staring at each other. The boys looking nervous and the older man giving them inquisitive and suspicious looks from behind his glasses. It didn't help when the tall, black top hat with the now navy blue rim was shadowing over his the top half of his face.

Latex purple gloves were squeaking in nervousness, and the chocolatier was looking around him. There were occasional people walking around the park; either a couple or a couple walking a dog, or parents with children. Thomas was picking up that Willy Wonka _hated_ being acknowledged in public – it was something he picked up the other day when they last saw him.

'Mr. Wonka—' Sands begun in curiousity.

'Yes, m'boy?' Wonka's voice was a little higher than usual as quickly turned to Thomas.

'I was wondering…what are you doing out here, anyway? You told us you only took morning walks when no one else was around, and yes…we found you in the afternoon and, well, today' the boy inquired, the curiousity building up increasingly.

The confectioner's beamy smile was faltering at the mentioning of all this. _Did he want to keep it all a secret_? Thomas couldn't help but think and glance at James, who was having the same thought, their eyes showing concern that they were intruding in his business – just like they feared.

'Oh, it's alright, Mr. Wonka, you don't need to answer—'

'No, no, no! It's 'kay ! Heh…' Willy Wonka waved his hands a little to tell the boy it was alright, and that he didn't mind being asked – though, he really did.

Willy's fear that the last fifteen years would happen again was strong. It became a sort of phobia, and not just a normal paranoia of his. His pink lips flickered at the very corners as he looked behind him and walked back over to the paper. His hand hesitated before going out to grab it.

'You two…can keep a secret, can't ya?'

Finnegan blinked his brown eyes at the chocolatier in astonishment of being asked such a question. 'Um…sure' he shrugged his shoulders whilst shivering from the wind that blew on occasional. 'I keep Tom's secrets all the time'

He found the oddly dressed man beaming again. 'Oh good! Well, you see…' his head glanced over each shoulder before unfolding the paper and walking back over to the boys'. His porcelain face had lit up increasingly, like a child being handed a new toy.

'You see…I'm sort of…going around in hopes of…finding an heir in town' he began to explain in a hushed voice, kneeling down in front of the boys in a way that resembled telling them a story. 'All these kids that are being announced in the paper…they're just not _fit_ to be the heir to my chocolate factory—'

'Wait, wait, wait…that's the prize, isn't it? You're giving one of the kids your chocolate factory?' Thomas inquired, his green eyes wide with excitement and shock, there was a look of hope in them as well. 'That means…anyone of the kids could find the last Golden Ticket—'

'—and that can't be either of you' Willy responded firmly, but in a friendly tone.

The boys watched as Wonka removed is black sunglasses from his face, to reveal a pair of violet purple eyes. James and Thomas were gobsmacked by the discovery. _Violet eyes_?! They blinked, unable to keep their eyes off them. _How could that be possible? They can't be real_!

'Do you guys hear what I'm trying to say?' the man questioned, his beautifully rare coloured eyes staring at the two like a hawk staring down at its prey. By the glimmer in them, he was suspicious. 'Don't even try to find a Golden Ticket. I have someone in mind, and that is not either of you! I know what you want, and you're not getting it'

Their hearts sunk. Thomas' attempt to make the famous chocolate maker change his mind failed like just James' plan did. It was no use. 'Why not?' he heard Finnegan ask rather suddenly. 'Why can't we? You're letting five kids in but not us?! You've trusted us with a secret, so I think you might as well return the favour!'

The muddy blonde haired boy had his arm crossed, as his dark brown eyes glared at the man he admired and respected with his life. James Finnegan wasn't only a sports fanatic, but a chocolate lover – he was always found with a bar of chocolate to give him a boost before a game. Thomas Sands on the other hand wasn't so keen, another opposite. However, there was one thing they both agreed on, _not to anger Mr. Wonka_ – his friend was beginning to make a fool of himself, and in _public_!

Sands groaned and placed both hands against his face, not looking as through the gaps of his fingers, he found the chocolatier rising like a giant bursting through the ground and towering over them. Both boys only came to his middle. They heard his glass cane snap in his grasp.

'I have my reasons!' Willy Wonka stated, his head tilted in a proud manner, like a lion who'd just been offended, or a peacock that had its tail flattered. His double breasted vest was puffed out from his chest. 'How dare you speak to me like that – and here I thought you were pleasant boys! I guess I was wrong—'

'_Please_, Mr. Wonka!' Thomas pleaded quietly as he slowly removed his hands to see the man walking away, his heeled feet stomping into the snow, and moisturizing the black trousers. 'He didn't mean it that way…!'

The odd figure stopped in his tracks, his whole ego and demeanor tense. His neat bob looked like a thistle backed feline that had been spooked, and his eyes were darkened with rage. Unfortunately, when Wonka was close to leaving the park, the sound of Thomas' voice made his heart twinge in agony. _Why did children have to be so…annoyingly cute when they pleaded like that_? He asked himself with fury. His eyes closed, as he glanced over his shoulder, lips pursed.

'You're still not coming inside my factory, and that's final' he tried to keep his voice steady. He pulled out his golden pocket watch to check the time again, and his began chewing his lip. 'It's getting late…for me anyway. Good-bye'

'Mr. Wonka, _wait_!'

Thomas rushed over and tugged at the man's arm, making the man gasp in horror at the contact. 'What are you—'

He spun around to find those large green eyes staring up at him pleadingly, and his heart came to a stop – or what, felt like it – _those_ _eyes_. Willy Wonka blinked a few times to get the reoccurring images from his head. He shook his head to rid of the flashback. He was shuddering.

'Thomas…please' he whispered, not wanted to gaze into the boy's eyes.

'Mr. Wonka…it's only fair. We've promised to keep a secret…let us promise to keep another. James and I won't say I think…we never said anything about meeting you at school, or two our parents…we only kept it amoungst ourselves. This is all like a dream to us…interacting with you and—'

'Enough!' the confectioner whispered firmly, staring down at Sands with a considerate look. He blinked nervously a few times. 'You really would keep the secret? Honestly?'

'_Yes_!' Finnegan gasped hopefully, walking over to the man. 'We promise!'

'Hmm…' Willy considered, placing his free hand upon his chin, being thoughtful. His eyebrows furrowed for a second or two.

'You said you would show us if you had more time on your hands' James reminded him, hopeful that'll jog a memory. There was a sigh.

'I did, didn't I? But this isn't—'

'We're not implying for today!' Thomas spoke hurriedly, slowly removing his hard grip from the chocolatier's arm and observing how the older man relaxed from the lack of the touch. 'Anytime will be fine...just, maybe you could make it _before_ the tour? By this rate, you would have had it over and done with, with all these kids finding tickets so quickly'

The boy stopped talking when he had Mr. Wonka's hand upon his dark head again. The man had a defeated look on his face. 'Oh alright! Heh…you're too adorable for your own good, you are!'

Sands grinned, both in bashfulness and triumph for winning the eccentric over. James had the same expression as the chocolatier. 'Yeah, Tom, you actually are!' he tried to grab the boy's cheek, but that was swatted away.

'It was a joke!'

Willy Wonka simply laughed, but it was a normal laugh; a manic sort of giggle.


	7. Chapter Six: Success!

Chapter Six: _Success_!

'_Yes_!'

James was twirling Thomas around in sheer delight in the snow when they'd gotten away from the chocolatier and were far away enough to make fools out of themselves. Thomas was making sounds of discomfort as he was a little easy to make nauseas; his flushed pale cheeks a little off colour.

'Whoa! Whoa…James! Slow down will you?!' he exclaimed. 'I'm about to be sick!'

Finnegan slowed down, out of breath and just as flustered as his friend. They both stood there for a while getting their breath back before finally deciding to head back to James' place – his parents didn't mind random visitors, they were so laid back that they were organized.

**MWMW**

When they got back, they'd shut themselves into the muddy blonde's room with two mugs of hot chocolate and were cross-legged on the carpeted floor talking quietly amoungst themselves in excitement. They'd done their hoodies right up to the beginning of their next, as James' house was exactly the warmest place.

'I can't believe we managed to convince him!' the boy whispered, literally bouncing of the floor.

His friend simply grinned and shook his head, slowly sipping the warm liquid down his throat.

'By pure _luck_!

'Hey, it wasn't for our _pure luck_, he would have never agreed! I always thought he was a man of stone or somethin'. He always seemed to brush us off without really taking on board what we were saying. But, mate! You obviously did something for him to melt like that!' James told Thomas, his brown eyes narrowing.

His friend thought about it for a second, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Hm…yeah, you're right' Green eyes stared back into brown. 'Mr. Wonka did look…a little startled. It was like he noticed us properly for the first time' Sands agreed with a brief nod.

'Do you remember when he said we'd be going?' James asked blankly, gulping down his hot drink and almost choked as he burnt his throat and tongue.

Thomas clicked his tongue and leaned over to pat his friend upon the shoulder blades. 'Careful! Yeah, he said in a couple of day's time. He said to meet by the gates at 10 o'clock sharp'

'Do you think we should tell our parents'?' the blonde boy inquired, with a concerned expression on his face. He got a shrug in response.

'Since when do our parents' care where we're going when there's no school and snow around?' the dark haired friend questioned back, raising an eyebrow, placing his drink down onto the carpet.

Steam was coming out of it as he continued. 'They'd just think we've gone to have a snowball fight with the gang from school, it'll be no big deal'

'Yeah…guess you're right' Finnegan agreed, nodding and taking a smaller sip this time.

**MWMW**

_Two days time. 10 o'clock sharp. _

The boy's could hear their hearts racing incredibly fast. The heartbeats echoing inside their ears. Both had to meet up an hour early by the church, and by mistake lost track of time – they had to run towards the large iron gates. The weather hadn't improved by much; the sky was still filled with white, thick clouds, like a cotton blanket; which matched the ground so very well.

Only difference was that the weather was surprisingly less colder than before; so they didn't have to dress up so warmly. The gloves and scarves remained, along with the hats but that was all. People were passing by and without noticing them standing by the gates; they could have thought the boys were just meeting there for normal reasons – many kids did that.

_9:55. _

James was checking his watch regularly. They had five minutes. In the past couple of days, everything had gone immensely quiet about Willy Wonka's chocolate factory contest and tour. The fourth or fifth child hadn't been found just yet – or if they had, it was kept quiet.

'You don't think he's cancelled on us, do you?' Finnegan found himself whispering in panic, biting his lower lip and beginning to chew – it was a habit of his when he couldn't feel calm.

'Don't be stupid! Of course he hasn't!' Thomas whispered back reassuringly. 'Mr. Wonka looks like the kind of guy to keep his word, more than the people that betrayed him!'

'He didn't keep his word when the news got out that he'd closed the factory "_forever_". It's fifteen years on and he's reopened it!" James retorted, leaning over, hands in pockets.

'He had his reasons to reopen it, didn't he?' Sands asked back, and this time didn't get a response. He'd proven his point. 'The one thing I'm worried about is if he does something completely embarrassing and notifies we're coming in—'

Thomas didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as the gate was opened very carefully. Both boys were stunned and looked at each other. Looking around, they couldn't see who'd come out to open the gates manually. James looked over his shoulder to check no one else was watching before the boys decided to slip in unnoticed.

They shut the gate closed and headed towards the entrance, still looking around for that invisible person. It was Thomas's turn to check the time. _9:59_. _Huh. Time sure does go quickly when you're arguing_ he found himself thinking as their feet crunched in the snow. Only a minute to go until they were allowed inside.

'D'ya reckon the gate was automated?' Finnegan inquired, only to get a shrug in response. 'Gee, you're intelligent today!'

'Shut up!' Thomas hissed, frowning as they came to the steps. He was still dreading something stupid was going to happen as that long, agonizing minute still went by.

It was his turn to start biting away in nervousness.

_10:00_

Sands' green eyes glanced down at his wrist watch when the beeping alarm went off, at the same time as James. They gulped in unison as they turned their heads at the same of one of the invisible large grey doors opening slowly.

Their heartbeats raced once more as they observed from a distance to see who was opening it. Finnegan breathed out in relief when the familiar figure of Willy Wonka stepped from behind the door, beaming at them with that perfect smile. He was still dressed oddly.

'You guys ready?' he asked enthusiastically, and the boy's nodded in unison.

'Come on, then!' he chuckled, and lead them inside.

Wonka followed the boy's movements from behind dark shades as he closed the door behind themselves and followed. Because where they were so quite dark he almost walked into them. He gasped at the contact and frowned as he looked into the direction of where Thomas and James were looking.

'Oh! That's the puppet show for the tour!'

'_Puppet show_?' Thomas scoffed in amusement, frowning and turning towards Willy. 'You mean like _Punch and Judy_?'

'Of course not, my dear boy! _My_ puppet show is _much_ better!' the confectioner confirmed before he nudged the two along. 'Go on, in you go! Mind the curtains!'

'Ah!' James, as the chocolatier warned those words was struggling in the curtains directing into the large entrance hall. Both Thomas and Wonka had to help him out, to Finnegan relief.

'Bloody hell!' he gasped, taking off his hat and neatening his hair out a little before re-adding the hat again, frowning.

'Mind you're language, young man!' Wonka warned, frowning and removing his sunglasses, well, more like goggles. He was revealing his odd violet eyes again.

Both boys by now had taken off their coats as the heat was incredible compared to outside – it was like walking into an oven. Beads of sweat were on their faces.

'Tell us again why you allowed us to see the factory?' Thomas inquired, just about going to place his coat neatly on the golden pole which started at the very long, scarlet red carpet. It was like walking on the Red Carpet from the award ceremonies.

'Don't worry about where you put your coats!' Willy stated before answering the question, 'To be honest…I have no idea. I just…couldn't say no, you know?' he shrugged. 'There was something in your eyes I hadn't seen in a person for a…very long time'

James and Thomas stared at the man in both confusion and sympathy as he admitted this to them, complete strangers.

'Honesty?' Sands asked once he thought what that could be.

'…Yeah' the older man trailed off before beaming his false smile. 'Well, let's get busy looking around this old thing!' he quickly changed the subject, and very soon the three were walking towards a door.

They found themselves crouching down, and Thomas instantly frowned as something was ticking away in his mind. There was something very familiar about this setting – he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'Let's start with the Chocolate Room!' Willy Wonka announced, trying to find his key from the big ring of them. His latex gloved hands flickering through them in concentration.

'This room is the room I consider the heart of the factory! Where everything chocolatety happens! Heh!' he found himself giving his manic little giggle again, but quickly cleared his throat when he thought he found the key.

Sands had leaned down even more when he saw the door was incredibly small. His green eyes narrowed in curiousity. '…What's up with the door? It's tiny'

Wonka paused and glanced towards it and simply grinned. Though, there were alarm bells ringing. He was noticing the boy's expressions when they were crouching low – like he was remembering something. 'L-like I said…to keep the chocolatety things inside!'

To his relief, the boy simply nodded in understand. By this time, the confectioner had found the key. 'You ready?'

James and Thomas nodded excitedly and Willy Wonka beamed and leaned down to unlock the small door.


	8. Chapter Seven: Rabbit Hole

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: By now, you're probably cottoning on what's going to happen next. James and Thomas have got themselves into a bit of trouble, and it doesn't help when you're diving into things you're not supposed to. Explanation for why everything is happening so fast; the boys have to gain the trust of Willy Wonka very quickly so that the story starts to take place. I'll also like to add I found out about the books by Frank Beddor _Looking Glass Wars_ and_ Seeing Redd_ - haven't read them yet, but would love to. Reading the plot of these, I can see the additional plot in the new Tim Burton _Alice in Wonderland. _

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Alice Adventure's in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belongs to Lewis Carroll. Looking Glass Wars, Seeing Redd and the upcoming sequel Arch Enemy belong to Frank Beddor. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands belong to me.

Chapter Seven: _Rabbit Hole_

What they saw astonished them. Nowhere in their life had they'd seen anything like it – a whole room made out of candy, a candy garden. Sugar mint grass on top of molted chocolate soil; marshmallow and jelly toadstools, milk chocolate egg bushes and swirled candy-cane trees. On the ceiling were different variations of the moon cycles and in the distance was a roaring chocolate waterfall that led into a river. James gawped at the very sight of it. It was like he'd stepped into a dream world. Just the very thought of eating these things made his stomach growl hungrily.

Thomas on the other hand was just flabbergasted; so stunned that not even his hungry stomach could take him out of his bewildered gaze. _How did he do it_? _Growing this entire garden_? _There's __**no**__ way he could have designed all of this_! Trainers crunched upon the sugar grass as they entered further into the room. Mr. Wonka was following behind them; that big perfect smile on his face, his violet eyes shimmering. He was glad the boys were enjoying themselves – just imagine the five lucky winner's faces.

'How…' Thomas began gobsmacked as he spun around, those same green eyes staring.

'Magic, my dear boy…_Magic_!' the famous confectioner gushed, full of pride as his own eyes looked around at his life-long creation. 'Took me _years_ to finish to masterpiece. More years than any of my other rooms'.

_Magic_? Sands wondered as he gazed about the room. He was so transfixed that he barely heard Wonka ushering further into the room.

'Go on! Go and have a closer look…just don't touch anything? 'Kay? I want to have some candy left for my official guests!' he laughed lightheartedly as he watched James and Thomas having fun.

However, something in his heart was telling him that something was going to go wrong. It had only been almost a week since he met the boys and they _were_ pestering him and all to get inside his wonderful factory. Willy Wonka knew they were only kids, but kids now days…they were so much cleverer than his generation. Modern technology really opened their eyes to the world they lived in. Death, wars, diseases. Computers told them things they were too young to understand about; sex, drugs. Computer viruses and hackers didn't help society either.

He frowned just thinking about what was going on in those kids' head as they wondered through the factory. Mr. Wonka felt used some how, manipulated. Two kids managed to make him allow them inside his home, his world with just one look of their cute eyes. But something inside him made him want to believe they meant no harm. He looked down at his gloved hand twirling at his glass cane with the black and white swirled top. He was going to have to keep an eye on them…just to make sure.

It didn't help when Thomas Sands recognized two things in the entrance hall. The decreasing doorway and the door itself. Wonka was surprised they didn't catch onto the carpet...

**MWMW**

'James?' Thomas began, trying to keep his hands from taking anything without asking.

'Mmhm?' Finnegan replied in turn, staring lovingly at the chocolate river, then at the chocolate egg bushes; his brown eyes twinkling as he licked his lips. He eventually turned his attention to his serious friend. 'What?'

'Don't you find…anything oddly familiar about this?' Sands responded, frowning.

In turn this made Finnegan frown in confusion. He had no idea what his friend was going on about as he looked around his surroundings' looking from left to right and up and down. The blonde's expression was blank as he turned back to his expectant friend.

'Nope! Nothing…why do you ask?'

Sands in turn sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, which rarely happened when he and James were talking face to face. He looked into Finnegan's brown eyes before looking around into the direction of Mr. Wonka; who was seemingly wandering about his beloved room. He was out of ear shot.

'Jim…I think he's not telling us something,' Thomas whispered. 'When I was standing at the entrance, I began to have this funny feeling of deja-vu. Like I had been in this place before'

'Oh?' an eyebrow was raised from the blonde. 'What makes you say that?'

They reverted to sitting down by the chocolate river; but not close enough so that either of them shouted over the roaring of the chocolate. Tom was fiddling with longer strands of sugar grass, fully knowing that sugar would get on his jeans, but he didn't care. With his friend giving him full attention, he began to explain:

'You probably seen Alice in Wonderland, right?' He got a nod in agreement. 'Do you remember the part if the film when Alice first enters Wonderland she was travels into a hall that seems to shrink as she grows larger? There was another nod, and to his delight, James had a look of realization. '—and when she comes into one of the doors into a small hallway she meets a tiny door, where she needs to shrink to open it?—'

'Yeah…' James fidgeted into his place. 'It does ring a bell…but—' he paused, growing a little uncomfortable. '—maybe it could be just a coincidence? could have seen the film when he was little and decided to make the factory based on it?'

'Hmm…maybe' Sands shrugged half heartedly, though with an annoyed frown. He didn't think of that. He leaned forward and went to continue, when both boys found an odd looking man looking into the direction on the other side of the river.

All three of them went into a small staring competition. The odd man wasn't the only man, in fact there were three or four of them staring at the two with suspicion and slight dislike. The men were dressed in red latex suit with black and white stripped sleeves with the 'W' insignia on the chest. They were coffee coloured – possibly Asian? Arab? But the weird thing was that they were tiny; if standing, they'd be up to the knee cap. Pigmies? Midges?

'Looks move away from here, I don't feel comfortable' James whispered, and in silence agreement from Thomas, the two stood and walked away, feeling the stares on their backs…

**MWMW**

'Whoever those people were…they knew we were talking about something we shouldn't 'ave done, Tom' James whispered, licking his lips in nervousness. 'It's like we're not minding our own business with a secret or something'

'Mm' was all that he got as a response.

Thomas was too busy looking around the room for something else that rung a bell. It was when that he spotted the bush with the different coloured tea-cups; lemon yellow, baby blue and baby pink. They were again growing, like the rest of the room.

'Look' he pointed towards the bush, and James did. '…Teacups?'

'Yeah…just like from the scene with the Mad Hatter's tea party—'

'_So_!'

The loud booming voice caught the two inquisitive boys off guard, as they spun around to find Willy Wonka walking towards them, that perfect smile beaming. Only, it looked false. Both friends gulped as they knew something had been said to him – most likely by those small men working over by the river.

'_How_ do you find the room? Interesting? Boring? If you find it boring, we could take the boat to another part of the factory?' Wonka was speaking rather quickly, his voice higher than usual, more child-like and hyper.

'No-no! This room is fine…no, more than fine…it's really…beautiful, Mr. Wonka' Thomas truthfully spoke, his finger tips stroking at the tea-cup in curiousity. His green eyes were staring at the odd growing flower.

'Oh good—'

'Um…Mr. Wonka?'

'Yes, m'boy?' Willy Wonka responded in the same excited tone, though his smile with flickering. His eyes were twinkling in an odd manner too; nervous and unsure.

'Did you…_were_ you inspired by the Alice in Wonderland film, sir? The entrance hall and this room have a likeness to it?' James asked carefully, acting innocent and watching the man's expression carefully.

Just what they wanted. The chocolatier's eyes widened at the question as he looked around before turning to him. 'Well! Uh…n-not the film exactly, heh. More the _books_! I _loved_ the books at a child! You see…when I was little…I never watched television – very bad for your eyes, you know—'

'I suppose you're right' Thomas murmured, drawing his attention away from the bush. 'Are you alright, Mr. Wonka…? You look a little jumpy'

'No! I'm just _fine_! Yeah…fine. Must be the chocolate—did you know that chocolate contains an endorphin that makes one fall in love—' he paused at the surprised expression on the boy's faces. '—not that I'm falling in love with you! Good gracious, no! That's disgusting. That only works on women! Men don't get the same pleasure from chocolate…it just makes me hyper, heh…' Mr. Wonka trailed off again.

His body suddenly felt flustered from embarrassment; it didn't help with the heat. His pale face was red and there were sweat beats on his forehead where the top hat was.

'Forget what I said, carry on looking! There's so much more to see in this room!'

With that said, he left. Leaving the two boys more confused and convinced something was not quite right…

**MWMW**

Out of cautiousness, the friends kept away from the confectioner for a while. Whatever had happened, the workers had tipped him off that Thomas and James found something out. It was strange how everything was happening so quickly. In the past week they got inside the glorious factory…Mr. Wonka must have felt the same, but for different reasons.

It also made them think why Willy Wonka closed the factory. Maybe it wasn't just for the recipes being stolen…maybe whoever was snooping around had discovered something else that their employer was protecting.

The Chocolate Room was huge. It made them think about the size of the others. Their walk felt like ages, but really only an hour or so had gone by after arriving. James checked his watch to make sure…yep, an hour.

They continued on, just as Thomas almost slipped down into something.

'Ah!' he silently yelped, and grabbed the nearest thing, being one of the candy cane trees. Sands scrambled he was away from whatever they stepped in.

He was looking into this gaping hole. Where the sugar mint grass used to be, there wasn't anymore. It was like one of those natural things that happened when the ground was weak and caved in – he couldn't remember what it was called, by he and James learnt that in science.

'What is that?' he hissed at the blonde.

James was kneeling down to peer into it. 'Don't have a clue mate, but whatever it is…it goes on forever' he whispered back, leaning forward.

'Careful, Jim! You don't know where that thing goes to'

'Oh don't be so stupid—' he was interrupted as more ground caved in from his wait. 'Ah!' he yelled. Finnegan had fallen through. 'Tom!' he called, his voice echoing into the blackness.

'Oh my God! James!' Thomas whimpered, still holding onto the tree. He was staring at the hole for a while. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my __**God**_! Those three words were spinning around his head, over and over.

He looked around in panic. He hoped to Heaven that Mr. Wonka hadn't heard the commotion. He closed his eyes as he began to sweat; slowly letting go to the tree to look down at the hole. Thomas Sands had no choice…he needed to get his friend. He had no idea where it led to, and he sure knew Mr. Wonka and those men couldn't get to him fast enough, despite their knowledge.

However, if they did know about it…why hide it? He gulped, looking around again. Sands stood at the hole for a while – he was all in the clear, but why wasn't he going? He knew why…he was scared of heights. Taking a deep inhalement of breath, he jumped in. _I'm coming James_!


	9. Chapter Eight: Return of the Mad Hatter

Chapter Eight: _Return of the Mad Hatter_

'_Ah! Tom!' _

'_Oh my God! James!'_

Willy Wonka spun on his heel at the sound of the continuous yelping, and the sound of the ground falling through. His expression was muddled and curious all at once. It was in an instant that he recognized the sounds were from the boys – but it didn't take him long to work out what was happening.

Violet eyes widened as the man turned completely and sprinted towards the hole. They were gone! And there gazing at him was the large ongoing hole that he had covered up to not see, but to forget. His dark page-boy hair was disheveled from the long run over – he'd been at the very far corner of the room. His gloved hands were holding onto his precious top hat.

He could feel his heart racing, pounding against his chest, kept well hidden under the many layers of clothing. Sweat drops were on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed like the rest of him. The hole was just glaring at him. The chocolatier realized what James and Thomas had done. They'd discovered his secret.

_Shit_.

All around him, his pygmy workers were crowding around him, doing a little chant. Their large, doe like eyes were wide with inquisitiveness; enchanted by what was going to happen. The chocolatier pressed a hand against his chest in an attempt to calm himself down. He could hear drumbeats inside his ears – from where the blood was rushing around his head.

Wonka began to grow dizzy, loosing grip on his beloved glass candy filled cane. It dropped with a soft thud on the sugar grass as he fell onto his knees. It was the chanting. His workers, the Oompa Loompas were chanting and it was doing something to him. _He's returning_.

He breathed heavily in and out as he looked down that hole in despair and longing all at once. Those kids…they'd fallen…into that _place_. He chewed his lip nervously; his head ticking like a clock as he worked out what he was going to do. He couldn't go down there…he promised himself he wouldn't.

"Kids!" he desperately called into the hole, literally grasping it with desperate fingers. "James! Thomas…!"

_Flashback. _

_Hatter scrambled up the hole from the long rope. He was panting; his pink tinted cheeks were pinker from the rush to the head. He was sweating all over as he clawed his way out of that wretched gaping black pit_.

_Never, never will he go to that place again. That world of insanity and recklessness, he'd simply had it! Of course he would miss his friends – but he wanted a new life with himself, a good and decent life. Mad Hatter was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped into the new world, like he'd just woken up to a lovely morning. The sun was high in the sky and normally dressed people were passing him. He didn't care that he was dressed oddly, he just felt so alive! So free. _

_Away from that retched Wonderland, away from the constant tea parties, away from the bellowing of the Queen for his loved head, away from the drizzle of riddles and the boring conversations with Dormouse. Being with Alice changed everything – changed his perspective of life. _

_Hatter felt his face; his eyes. They were not large and irregular, they were normal. They were in proportion to the rest of his face. His odd grin was plastered on his porcelain face. That was when he suddenly remembered. He looked and dug around in his pockets and pulled out the magic gloves and the Cheshire cat's teeth. _

_He frowned. The magic white gloves were no longer white…they were made of a strange material; rubbery and strangely funny. They squeaked under his touch and the smile…it was like staring at false teeth. Plastic white and…__**perfect**__, completely perfect! _

'_Oi!' _

_The madman spun around, wide eyed. Strangely dressed men were running towards him with some form of clubs. His instant thought was that the Queen of Hearts had sent her guards after him. He panicked. How did they manage to find him? _

_Quivering, he made a run for it, and didn't stop to look over his shoulder. He did when he did in Wonderland, he ran and never looked back…never…_

_Present Day. _

The world confectioner snapped out of his trance, and slowly licked his tongue over his teeth. They were still perfect; blindingly white and set. He closed his eyes at the memory of his odd ones, with that ugly gap in-between. Wonka shuddered in disgust.

He then looked down at his gloved hands and hesitated – it had been so many years since he last looked at his real hands. Gulping down his courage, he slowly slipped the material off to reveal pasty hands…with disgusting discoloured nails and patched fingers. Willy Wonka gasped and almost covered his mouth at the shock, but stopped himself.

He was shaking. He was clinging to his gloves for dear life. He bowed his head in shame. James and Thomas had gone down that hole…to Wonderland. They were lost and alone. Despite his hatred for the place…he was going to have to go back. Go back to the world he left behind. To give up his love for chocolate and candy – to give up his false memories of childhood.

The chocolatier felt at his smooth, moist hair. He was going to miss this hair; it was so perfect…like everything else. The perfect life, the perfect career…the perfect appearance – everything to take away that thought of who he really was: The Mad Hatter. A crazy man that was obsessed with tea that loved to have tea parties non stop. The over-social maniac!

It was only now that the chanting of the workers, the Oompa Loompas, people who relocated from a place called Loompaland, was coming back into focus. His heartbeat was fading away as he slowly stood and looked towards the small people. His violet eyes glazed over with sadness. He was going to have to let them go too; he spent the past fifteen years looking after them, keeping them warm, paying them in their desired cocoa beans. Now he was going to have to give that all up…and let them starve.

For he knew, he could never come back. The rope he climbed up was gone. The arrow had rusted away like any other metal. He was giving up this life for the sake of lost children…

Willy Wonka decided to give his workers one last show, slowly stepped back towards the hole. He could feel the ground shifting beneath his weight.

'Well…it looks like it's goodbye, my friends!' he beamed with his perfect grin. Though his violet eyes didn't shed one light of happiness. Shark eyes. 'Just so you know! You were the closest things I had to _real_ friends, heh!'

When he felt he was in the right spot he took once last look, removing his top hat and bowed. 'Farewell!'

And then, he was gone. He fell into the black pit with no way of returning. Willy Wonka was gone…for good.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Cheshire Cat's Smile

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Sorry for the long delay in posting for this story. I have the following chapters in mind for a while, but haven't got round to them due to the things that went on during the summer holidays. It's not going to help now that I have college up and going; three days a week, two days off and a week end. Anyway, this is my shortest chapter as of far in this story. The author ILoveReading and 777Wings are my Beta Readers for this story, so I thank you for what you've done :)

**DISCLAIMER**: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belongs to Lewis Carroll. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands belong to me.

Chapter Nine: _The Cheshire Cat Smile_

Willy Wonka's eyes opened suddenly after the fall, however, instead of a violet, they were large and a golden yellow. How long had he been traveling down this hole? An hour? A day? A matter of months? He didn't know, only that everything he once knew was so far away. It was like a vanishing point just materialised out of nowhere, as he was surrounded by the odd things that he thought he'd never see again – the random clocks that were constantly on alarm, the ticking pendulums, the paperwork falling out of open chest of drawers, the growing voices of the world of Wonderland. "_Off with his head_!"

No…no…he didn't want this! What was he thinking? He could feel his skin tinkling as he dissolved from porcelain to pure snow white, his cheeks picking up a pink hue. His lovely straightened dark brown hair springing up in messy ginger curls. His eyes widened as he quickly looked at his hands, the latex slipping off to reveal his tea stained fingers; his beautiful velvet maroon coat crinkling up into a disgusting brown waist tailor coat. His long, sleek trousers shrinking and his leather boots shriveling up into tattered yellow shoes. It was happening all so fast, no! Why did the children have to find the hole? Why did they have to be so curious to the point of falling down into it?

Already, he could see the latex purple gloves had turned into the White Rabbit's magical pair, only leaving him with finger-less brown ones showing off his scarred thumb from how many times he'd cut it with a buttering or carving knife. However, that wasn't the last of his worries; for he suddenly felt the sensation of his teeth moving around in his mouth.

Willy Wonka closed his eyes tight, as he didn't want to see the last of what he created vanish before his very eyes. _Goodbye, my beloved factory, my Oompa Loompas…and the world I had grown to love so much…_ tears fell from his eyes, the droplets floating above him as he travelled downwards – further and further he went, until…

SLAM!

**MWMW**

'_It's 10am on February 1__st__. It's the time Willy Wonka is supposed to arrive…and there's no sign of him. The five lucky children have found the Golden Tickets and have arrived as instructed to the factory gates. They arrived an hour ago. There have been rumours that two children have been spotted going inside the factory a day before, and they have not come out…' _

**MWMW**

'_Hatter…? Hatter…_! _Wake up Hatter…_'

The Mad Hatter woke up with a start, eyes wide as a doe trapped in the head lights of an approaching car. His head was pounding ever so strongly. He grunted, and slowly sat up; his vision blurred. He clutched his sore cranium, trying to focus on the strange furred creature that was looking up at him with a beaming smile. As it cleared, he could see a pair of glistening cat-eyes staring back, a purr admitting from the throat of this four-legged creature. The tea lover's eyes widened in astonishment and fear.

'Ch-Ch-Che—' he found himself stammering involuntarily, and the smile widened ever so slightly.

'Hello, Hatter. Enjoy the life of a human?' the Cheshire Cat inquired its bushy tail twitching as he sat upon the newly transformed top hat, which was once styled and black; but was now only smaller and a dingy green and gold, with a tattered old label inside the fading trim.

The man found he couldn't find the words to speak, he looked away from the animal in disgust; beginning to look around, searching for the fallen pair of magic gloves he's stolen from the White Rabbit. He already found out that the Cheshire Cat had taken back his perfect grin.

'I've missed my smile you know,' the feline continued on, ignoring the silence. 'honestly, Hatter, the indecency of stealing a Cheshire cat's smile in improper of you!' the cat scowled.

Mad Hatter stood up, brushing himself of the dirt and replacing his head reluctantly, still keeping his over-sized eyes away from the talkative nuisance. He picked the gloves off the ground and brushed those off too, as he found himself staring up back into the entrance, already pining for the life he once had; wanting to go back. A small whimper admitted from him, as he chewed the inside of his mouth.

'How long have I been gone?' he inquired abruptedly, but quietly, staring down at his hands in mourning.

'Only a matter of minutes…'

Golden eyes widened, as he turned to the animal in astonishment.

'That's impossible! Years have gone by, you're lying!'

'Maybe in _that_ world, years have gone by…but in _our_ world, only minutes, maybe seconds. Dear, dear, Hatter…you have truly forgot how it is in Wonderland. The real world has done nothing but brain washed you…' the Cheshire shook his head in dismay, sighing.

'Hmph!' the madman huffed in offense. 'That's nonsense! I've been happier up there than I have been down here, Cheshire, I'll tell you that much! If only you could go up there…'

'I particularly don't want to. Now, come with me…the Queen wants a word with you'

'I cannot' the Had Matter stated firmly, staying put, fiddling with his sleeves, getting them straight. He inwardly scowled at himself, frowning. He felt so strange. He had got used to be so beautiful that having to revert back to…_this_ was so uncalled for.

In mid step, near the door; the Cheshire Cat turned towards his old, reluctant friend. 'Why ever not, Hatter?'

'Because…' Hatter murmured, glancing, looking for another way out. 'I have children to find…'


	11. Chapter Ten: Tweedledum and Tweedledee

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Sorry for the long delay to posting the next chapter to this story. I have had a hetic time with college, and the fact that I am moving house doesn't help the matter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I have been typing bits and pieces for ideas come to me. Thank you for those that have added this story on Story Alert and I'd like to thank those who have added me on Author Alert, I'm honoured :) Thank you to the kind reveiwer as well! _

**DISCLAIMER**: _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belong to Lewis Carroll. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator belong to Roald Dahl. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands are original characters belonging to me, and the mentioned Tea Witch and The Ring Master are original characters belonging to an author and friend of mine, xILoveReadingx who is currently writing the story 'Sun Showers', a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction - go and take a look. _

Chapter Ten: _Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee_

The two boys, James and Thomas found themselves slowly traveling around this strange place, their eyes widened in wonderment and fear. It was just so strange, all these weird woods and pathways, already they had almost found themselves shrunk down to the size of a mouse when they were trying every door. Now they were locked in a checker floored maze.

All around them, in the tree tops and the surrounding hedges they found eyes of something staring at them through the branches, having mist had blur their vision. It was bad enough that they had slight aches in their heads from the odd fall through the hole, but now every limb in their body was hurting. On occasion James would leap out of his skin if he heard a weird noise.

'Do y'think Mr. Wonka would have noticed we've disappeared?' he asked his friend frantically, whilst keeping a tight hold of Tom's coat.

'I would think so…I'm sure he'll get help' his friend responded, 'how long d'ya think we've been down here, anyway? Hours? Maybe weeks? Days?!'

'I dunno…' Finnegan murmured in slight panic.

They picked up the pace, their feet crunching on leaves every now and again as the distant sound of horses neighing caught their attention, followed by male yells and hooves thundering on the ground.

Sands' looked over his shoulder to find nothing following them, and then looked in front to find nothing coming in front of them; or on either side. He simply reasoned that the area they were in was just very…large and quiet. Sound simply traveled from a distance – it happened where they came from. However, he gulped anyway.

'Whatever happens…we're going to be fine…just…_fine_' he reassured James, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulder. 'We'll find help…someone can give us directions…I hope…'

**MWMW**

'Do I_ honestly_ have to drink this ghastly stuff, Cheshire? It's absolutely _foul,_ I tell you!'

The Mad Hatter was giving the strange, talking feline a hard time in the multiple door room. Ginger eyebrows were furrowed in disgust and annoyance as he crossed his arms around his chest, turning himself away. Cheshire cat simply sat on the glass table, sighing heavily.

'And insult the Tea Witch?' the feline inquired. This made the Hatter hesitate and slowly turn towards the large eyed, grinning face of the one animal he detested more so than the Dormouse.

'I know you love your tea more than anything else in Wonderland, but if we are to save these boys then you have to do as I say' Cheshire told the teaoholic calmly, his thick tail twitching from side to side.

His paw delicately pushed the bottle towards the man whilst he kept the other on the golden key that opened the smallest door. He watched the Mad Hatter stand there and contemplate to himself, as his wide golden eyes looked into the cherry red liquid of the bottle.

_Oh…if I must_. The madman reasoned, as he slowly picked up the bottle and pulled out the cork and slowly tipped the liquid down his throat. Just the taste made him wince; he so terribly wanted to spit it all back out – he hadn't tasted the juice in such a long time.

Already he could feel the affects, in just a matter of seconds he was shrinking.

'Quick! Catch Hatter!' the feline called and pushed the key off the table.

The key was caught, and just in time, as already the Matter was a size of a beaver before he was nothing more than a speck. He landed onto the checkered floor with a soft grunt; still clinging onto the key for dear life. However, when he reopened his eyes, he found that his clothes were all in a pile.

Gold eyes widened more than their usual size, as he found himself nude; he'd completely forgot that happened, and he should have as that was what happened to Alice the two times she came. He could hear the Cheshire Cat laughing away.

'Oh, _hush up_! I am not going anywhere in this condition, now get me some new clothes!'

'I am not your slave, Hatter. Do as I tell you'

With a disapproving grunt, the Hatter did as he was told; slowly unlocking the door and opened it. The maze was just on the other side and he gulped heavily. The world hadn't changed a bit. The Cheshire Cat was right…he had only been gone for a matter of minutes. His heart ached terribly.

'The Queen will be pleased to see me' he murmured sarcastically, only to hear the soft sound of paws landing on the ground before he was gently nudged out into the wilderness.

He gasped and glared over his shoulder, before looking down to find new clothes. He hurriedly gathered them up into his arms and dressed as quickly as light could carry him.

'Avoid the Queen at all costs, and good luck'

The door closed behind him as he adjusted his top hat. Yellow tinted hands dug down past the tattered jacket to pull out his beloved pocket watch, checking the time.

'I must find those boys, they have _no_ idea how much danger they are in' the madman murmured quietly to himself, glancing around with golden eyes.

**MWMW**

Meanwhile, the boys in question were still trapped in the dark and dingy forest; holding onto each other in sheer fright and for comfort. The same repetitive sounds of the distant hoofs thundering, the echoing yells of men with the additional voices of the forest animals. James Finnegan frowned, thinking he had heard the roar of a large cat.

This made him dig his nails into the soft material of Thomas' coat, making his friend hiss in slight agony.

'Jim! Stop doing that, it kills!' he spat quietly.

'I'm sorry, I can't help bein' scared!' Finnegan retorted, his voice being a little louder. The frown turned into a scowl within a second of speaking.

'You're not exactly helping! You're supposed to be the smart one, with a compass for a brain! We should have been out of here by now, but noooo, we're still lost and going 'round in circles! Thanks an f'ing bunch!' he resumed his little rand, ignoring the fact that Sands had stopped all together, leaving James to almost topple over.

'What—'

'Shut up, I think I heard something' Tom hissed, covering the blonde's mouth with his hand.

'_He's right, know how_!'

The voice startled the boys, and they spun around to find two plump men standing in the distance amoungst the darkened maze bushes. Both wore the same outfit and looked identical in everyway. James clung back onto Thomas at that point, and this time, the darkened hair boy didn't complain, he clung back just as hard.

'Who—who are you?' Sands inquired, fear blinding him of his knowledge of the men.

'Tweedle-dum' the first man said. 'And Tweedle-dee' said the other. Their tone calm and collected, not the least bit taken back by the two pre-adolescent strangers.

'Of course…' Sands murmured, blinking his bright green eyes, as the astonishment was beginning to subside.

'Are you here to help? Or are you just gonna stand there and stare? We're lost you know!' Jim snapped, his own brown eyes widened at the oddness of the plump pair.

'Of course, my lad!' Tweedle-dee stated with a faint grin on his lips. 'Follow us, someone has been expecting you' he resumed, before the two men began to waddle away from Thomas and James, almost forgetting they were there all together.

Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but followed anyway, managing to get the dumbstruck friend out of his trance with a tug on the arm, dragging him along. James yelped and verbally complained, however didn't struggle.

**MWMW**

Dodge. Duck. Hide. That was all the eccentric was doing as he walked through the fields and lightened forests of Wonderland, avoiding the many openings of the labyrinth towards the Queen of Heart's kingdom like the plague. _Avoid the Queen at all costs_. So he shall, he thought. As he walked, with his know prideful stride of which he most loathed of himself; he readjusted the cuffs of his jacket and the position of his newly arrowed hat.

Hatter as he strolled along, chewing at his index finger, was considering on whom to inquire of the boys first to. The March Hare? No, too overpowering. As much as he loved his old friend, he did so get on the man's nerves; with the constant interruption of the _Why is a raven like a writing desk_ riddle to all the new visitors. The Dormouse? He frowned to himself. No…the retched thing falls asleep all the time, it's like talking to a brick wall.

The madman stopped, eyes considering…The White Rabbit?

'Oh goodness, no! What am I thinking?' he spoke, interjecting his own thoughts. 'Too risky…he's connected to the Queen, I can't ask him' his voice only a murmur, scowling. However, he suddenly brightened. The Tea Witch! She must have heard something, or the Ringmaster? He was all up for the gossip. The frown returned. No. That means going back to the house. _Come on, Hatter. Think of something else_!

'Mock Turtle, and Gryphon…that means entering the maze, that's out of bounds. Oh for goodness sake! Hmm…The Caterpillar…The Duchess…No, other connection to the Queen. I've seen the Cheshire. Maybe the Flower Garden? Another for the gossip…The White Queen…?'

Hatter trailed off again, chewing the inside of his mouth. The White Queen was very risky, she was connected to the Queen, but she seemed, trustworthy. _Alright, don't eliminate her from your list. _What about…? He tapped his chin in thought, coming to a sudden halt. Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee?

Golden eyes widened in awareness. _Oh no_.

'The Tweedle twins, I can't let the boys near them! They'll cause all sorts of mischief!'

Looking around, hoping for no one familiar to spot him, he quickened his pace. _I hope I reach them in time_!

**MWMW**

'Where you taking us?' Finnegan inquired, now folding his arms against his chest, feeling a slight chill blow past him. The four had been walking for sometime now, their feet crunching against the dried leaves on the checkered floor. 'It's been over and hour and I don't think we've got very far'

'That's because we're supposed to run, _know how_!'

His friend's lips pursed together in suspicion, watching the small, pudgy men waddle in front of them. 'Then why aren't we running?'

'Why? Look at us, dear chap! Our legs are too short! Honestly' Tweedle-dum responded again, a look of obviousness and stubbornness all in one on his chubby features.

He waited until the twin men were in deep conversation amoungst themselves, before walking over to Jim, tapping his shoulder lightly with his fingertips to make the blonde snap out of his gaze. 'This doesn't feel right' Sands murmured softly to him.

'Shouldn't Mr. Wonka be here? Shouldn't he be following us? I thought he was a really nice guy…a little weird—'

Finnegan's rambling went on, leaving him to go unnoticed to the look of realization on Sands' face, an expression of remembrance like he had just thought about something he had forgotten about. 'I almost forgot…' he whispered to himself, chewing the inside of his mouth for a second.

'You haven't seen a man in a top hat have you?' he suddenly inquired, interrupting James, and catching the attention of the men. 'He wears a red frock coat, has a really odd hair cut, a pageboy hair cut, and really white teeth'

Neither boy expected to get a hysterical laughter in response.

'My dear boy, the only top-hat wearer in this place is the Mad Hatter!' Tweedle-dee explained, his pale complexion flushed from amusement. 'But he left this place sometime ago; no one has been able to find him. It was like he faded from existence, like a dream…now, hurry up. Her majesty is growing impatient'


	12. Chapter Eleven: Reunion of the Pipe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Two months, and without an update! Well, I have so many excuses, but I guess there's no need now :) Just want to post a little something on Christmas Eve. It's a bit rushed, as I only wrote it a good hour ago, but I hope you enjoy! Hatter and the boys reuniting in Wonderland isn't going to be very long; another few chapters of them missing each other and then let the adventures commense!

**DISCLAIMER: **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass belong to Lewis Carroll, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator belong to Roald Dahl. Thomas Sand and James Finnegan belong to me, and this story is based around the upcoming Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton and Burton's portrayal of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Chapter Eleven: _Reunion of the Pipe_

'Oh…Oh, I've got to keep going'

Hatter was close to collapsing out of exhaustion himself, porcelain cheeks flushed, enhancing the pink hue on his defined cheek bones. Blasted legs for running when he didn't need to! It wasn't helping that all around him were large green blades of grass, surrounding by huge mushrooms. The madman had been eating various foods and drinking drinks that changed his size constantly just to keep out of hiding!

To his annoyance, he soon fell forward and made contact with a squishy greyish substance, which smelt damp underneath his sensitive nose. An aroma of multi-coloured smoke caught his senses off guard in the same moment, which made him cough.

Large golden-green eyes looked up to stare into the wrinkled face of the Caterpillar. Dark, small eyes narrowing even more, as the bug moved forward so noses touched.

'Hatter!' the creepy-crawly gasped, once recognizing his old friend.

'Cattie! I never thought I'd see you again…!' the Hatter spoke breathlessly. 'I must confess, I didn't want to bump into you, my friend—'

Smoke blew into his face, followed by the word that the bug spoke.

'_Why_?'

'I know that the Queen has wanted my head ever since I left Wonderland. I've been in hiding. I have been avoiding everyone I knew that was in connection or in contact with her. No offense to you, Cattie…'

The Caterpillar looked a little unimpressed, turning his head away.

'I guess there is no offense taking, but as you know I am one of the few that avoid the woman as much as possible. I could get squished any minute.' It stopped, before asking. '_What_ brings you back to Wonderland, Hatter? I heard you left for the life of Earth?'

'And how very much I wanted to keep it that way!' the madman cried in disbelief. 'You would not believe me how happy I was up there; I felt…_free_ and…so _handsome_. I had the most wonderful smile and the most…beautifully crafted face and hair! I never wanted to turn back!'

'Then _what_ made you?' smoke blow into the teaoholic face, having the hat-betrothed man blink his large eyes, and wave it away from his face, as he slowly came to sit onto the top of his friend's mushroom.

'Two boys. That reminds me…have you seen them?'

'Hmm…not to my knowledge, I'm afraid' the Caterpillar thought it through, dark eyes inquisitive about the notion of Earth children coming into Wonderland after Alice. 'Sorry, Hatter'

The madman looked disheartened. 'It's alright, Cattie…'

'Why don't you tell me your adventures on Earth' the bug inquired, looking at the man.

A faint smile approached that said man's lips. 'I can't, it'll take too long. I need to find those boys…they found the Rabbit hole by mistake'

'So you'll be on your way then?'

'I'm afraid so'

Hatter stepped down from the mushroom, before he furrowed his eyebrows and stared upon the bug. 'I thought you had blossomed into a beautiful butterfly by now?'

'My father did…I'm his son'

Large eyes grew a size bigger in realization.

'And yet, you still have his memories?' the madman inquired, in disbelief.

'Of course! Wonderland never ages, but life still flows by, despite no days voluntarily' the Caterpillar spoke wisely, smoke blowing through his pipe slowly, as he continuously puffed. 'You seem to have forgotten that Hatter'

'I most certainly have…' the man muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head, a look of sadness and regret on his face.

'Take some mushroom for your journey; you look like you need it'

'Thank you, Cattie'

'_Remember_; one side makes you taller, one side makes you shorter' the crawler reminded the ignorant Hatter, as the madman went to both sides casually and plucked from both sides.

'Good luck with finding those young men of yours' the madman heard his friend say, as he began walking away, taking a tiny bite of his fresh food. All he did in turn was wave behind him, disappearing into the grass blades once more.

Though, only a second later, Hatter poked his head through again.

'Forgot to say…it was good seeing you again'

The Caterpillar smirked whilst he smoked. 'And you, shame it could not have been said for the Cheshire, I take?'

This had the Hatter in hysterics. 'No. I couldn't…Goodbye, Cattie'

'Goodbye, Hatter'

The madman couldn't help but smile to himself, baring his gapped teeth, as he moved to a bigger size as he chewed happily on his mushroom, coming to his normal size to stare into the face of the Duchess' home. _I guess speaking to a friend or two couldn't hurt after all. It makes me feel less…lonely._

Hatter quickly shook his head. _No_! _I have to concentrate, the boys need me_! _They _really_ need me_

**MWMW**

Another hour into the journey; the dark, dreary appearance of the checkered floored woods made the boys grew tired. They grew to stop and fall onto their backsides – exhausted, having the two short man stop. The twin's eyes were curious and befuddled.

'Whatever is the matter?'

'What d'you think? We're tired! We've been traveling 'round in circles in this place for what's felt like a bloody day before finding you' James muffled.

His face was lying on side view on the grass beneath. His peer lying on his back just as breathless from the continuous mist that blew over them.

'It won't be long before we reach the castle' Tweedle-dee assured them strolling over and forcing the two back onto their feet. 'If you keep up, we might just get there!'

'…Did I mention that we're hungry and dehydrated?' Thomas added quickly, green eyes widening. 'We haven't eaten since we've gotten here'

The two men stopped, and looked at the boys closely; trying to figure out whether or not this was just a game to make their plan be delayed. The doubles glanced at each other.

'I supposed…we could stop for something to eat. The Queen wouldn't be happy if we brought you to her not fed and watered; our heads are too precious for us to loose. So many good rhymes and riddles wasted!' Dum rambled, with his brother nodding in strong agreement.

Jim and Tom looked relieved. 'Thank you, we're very grateful' Sand's spoke up.

'Please, have a seat!'

Out of nowhere, a basket materialised from behind Dee's back; filled with the tastiest foods the boys laid their hands on. Their jaws dropped in disbelief, and their stomachs began to rumble and groan at the sight. Finnegan quickly patted his tummy, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

'_Blimey_…'

'Courtesy of the Queen herself'

'Now I really wanna meet this lady!' Jim spoke breathlessly, as he and his friend quickly took what they needed from the basket, and began eating to their hearts content.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Clues of the Hatter

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Typing up a quick Happy New Year to my readers and a small thank you to those that have recently added my story to their alerts :) I'm very grateful. Originally this chapter was going to be a full one, but due to me getting over a heavy cold and a day of vomiting, my concentration is very limited, so the second part I am hopeful will be typed up soon, as I now have a week from college; (two weeks in total :P). The new featurettes of Alice in Wonderland really inspired me to update, and I had to remove a few pictures off my computer hard drive to get this done!

**DISCLAIMER: **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator belong to Roald Dahl, Alice in Wonderland the Through the Looking Glass belong Lewis Carroll. Story inspired and based on the film adaptions by Tim Burton, contributed by Warner Bros 2005 and Walt Disney 2010.

Chapter Twelve: _Clues of the Hatter, and the facing of the Queen: Part I_

Now with large bulges for stomachs, two boys had finally found the energy to pick up pace with the two shorter men. The mist of the checkered floor forest was beginning to clear so their vision wasn't misted up so much. James and Thomas caught movement up ahead, the sound of hooves finally louder than they were before.

Men were riding on them stiffly, dressed in crimson and snow white armour, with strong steel swords and shields. The horses were large and sturdy, with fierce dark eyes. The blonde haired boy grasped the green eyed one's arm tightly in slight fear.

'I don't wanna go anywhere near them, Tom' Jim whispered helpless. 'Look at 'em, they're beasts!'

'I'm starting to regret it to—'Sand's eyes widened, as his pace slowed down, coming to a complete stop. 'I have it…Tweedle-dum, Tweedle-dee'

At the sound of their names, the two men turned to stare at the children, beady eyes staring out of curiousity. 'What is it?'

'The Mad Hatter…tell us about the Mad Hatter. Why did he leave Wonderland?'

The blonde, the moment his friend spoke of the Hatter's name, brown eyes grew a little in size. He had forgotten all about the two men mentioning the madman, and the conversation they had before they found the hole. _Blimey_…_I'm startin' to have an intelligent thought_…he caught himself off.

Tweedle-dee was the first to speak, as the mirror images considered on how much they should say. The top-hatter's disappearance to them was classed as taboo, especially in Her Majesty's eyes.

'There are rumours, and I mean rumours—'the man trailed off, dark eyes giving the boy's a warning look. '—that the Mad Hatter went to the human world'

'When word came to the Queen that he was missing, she had guards search both Wonderland and the Looking Glass World for him, only to find his tattered hat and his peacock feather used as a bow to climb up the Rabbit Hole, know how' Tweedle-dum continued.

Both Thomas and James looked at each other at that moment in realization at the very second the men explain what happened; their faces sharing the same expression. _No way_! _It's can't be_!

'Does that satisfy your curiousity?' Dee answered, impatience in his voice; as he knew his head was on the line if they did not escort the boys to their Queen.

'W-wait...you didn't explain _why _he left Wonderland…?' James inquired slowly.

'…We don't know' the twins admitted in unison. 'We only know where he might have gone. Now, can we _please press on_?'

**MWMW**

To their regret, the boys' plan to distract the strange men went astray, and it gave them no choice but to follow and meet this Queen of Wonderland. Sands had to go by memory from the book. He really should've known! The design of the factory, the way Willy Wonka behaved…he shook it off. It was too good to be true, too good to be true. The confectioner only had to be _inspired_ by all this.

He had traveled to a strange land to hire those…weird little men, so maybe…just possibly; he had traveled to this world too? Lewis Carroll must have done to imagine all this; he had to be taken in by something!

However, it all made sense in a way. By the sounds of it, the great chocolate maker appeared around the same time as the Mad Hatter disappeared. To know places that no _ordinary _men knew of…

'_Tom…Tom…Tom!_!' he was being brought back from his thoughts, by the sound of Finnegan's voice. _'Tom!' _

Bright green eyes snapped over to meet brown. 'Wh-what?!' he was brought to the attention of everything that surrounded him. Red and white guards of ginormous sizes, all looking down menacingly at the four of them; James Finnegan, Thomas Sands and the Tweedle twins.

'We are here to see the Queen…_finally_'

'_Know how_!'

'Ah, yes…the Tweedle-men' one of the guards clad in red spoke slowly, amber eyes glaring down still, however the threatening scythe moved from the entrance of the large palace.

'You never told us why the Queen wanted to see us!' Jim tried to retort, eyes filled with fear, as he once again grasped onto his friend, watching, as the distant knights observed on their noble steeds.

'Because you _know_ the whereabouts of the _Mad Hatter_, that's why!' Dee finally spurted out, dark eyes piercing deadly into the boys' eyes. 'Or at least, we _hope_ you will help us find out where he is'

'No…wait…you—'Thomas stammered, green eyes widening. 'You…you don't understand, we don't know where…_Ah_!'

The scruff of the young adolescent's necks were grabbed by the two guards, as they were carried through the castle; their skinny legs dangling high above the ground. James attempted to struggle, his vision growing blurred, as a phobia of heights was kicking in.

'_Please_, you have the 'rong end of the stick!' he gasped, gulping heavily. 'All we did was find the flipping hole, we 'ave no clue where the Hatter is! If we did we would've told you by now!'

'Or, you are being faithful to him and pretending you do not know his whereabouts!' the guard growled from above them. 'Abandoning his duty to the Queen and Wonderland is a crime, and the sooner we find him the sooner the punishment can be given'

'What punishment?'

Tom's green eyes grew ten times the size of their usual, straining his sore neck to stare down at the guard.

'Beheading' the helmeted face screeching heavily to stare down at the boy who had the audacity to speak such a question. '—and if we find you are lying, you will be the first to go'


	14. Chapter Twelve: Clues of the Hatter II

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Saw _Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland _last month, and I must say - it was good. I'm shocked it's been made into it's own Movie category on here, and did temporarily change my crossover to that, but considering it's based on both the book AND the film, I considered to leave it as the book. Ideas for another Alice in Wonderland story in the works, based on the books by Frank Beddor. For now, I hope you enjoy the second and last part of Chapter Twelve. Chapter Thirteen will be named something completely different.

**DISCLAIMER**: _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass_ are by Lewis Carroll. _Charlie and the Chocolate Factroy _is by Roald Dahl. Story is based on the 2005 movie, copyrighted to Tim Burton, and Warner Bros. Also elements of the story are based upon the 2010 _Alice in Wonderland_, copyrighted to Tim Burton and Walt Disney

Chapter Twelve: _Clues of the Hatter, and facing the Queen II_

'This is all _your_ f'ing fault!'

James Finnegan snapped, his voice echoing around the large dungeon. His ankles were chained together like his wrists with rusty, itchy hand and ankle cuffs. Brown eyes were glaring at nothing in particular, though his accusations were directed to his so called _smart_ friend, Thomas. He was chained on the other side of the cell, so neither of them could talk about escaping without anyone hearing them.

'_My_ fault? How the hell is it my fault!?'

'You just had to get suspicious over the whereabouts of Willy Wonka's idea for his factory! You had to make the Oompa Loompas get suspicious of us, we just had to find the bloody damn hole!' Jim went on to rant loudly.

'You got just as curious as I did, Jim. Don't put all the blame on me!'

All around them, just like in the checkered forest; there were distant noises of horses and men yelling outside in the courtyards around the castle. Sounds of neighboring prisoners who were chanting and calling out for someone to release them, pleading for food. Thomas closed his eyes at the loud smash of china from one of the rejected meals.

The stench of dried blood, and urine caught their noses, but the young lads couldn't cover them, as their wrists were chained, so wrinkling their nostrils and holding their breathes repeatedly was the only option.

'I wonder what the Queen looks like.' Sands inquired to himself, green eyes shimmering in the dim light of the sun coming through the barred window.

'Who _flipping_ cares?!' his friend hollered furiously. 'Either way she's going to kill us!'

'Urgh! Fine, let's just worry about how our bodies are going to be tortured and ripped apart by whatever means her majesty is going to use on us. Think about how our _limbs_ being fed to the bloody animals!' the dark haired boy hissed in frustration.

This kept the blonde quiet.

'We're only kids, James. I'm only trying to be positive here, she maybe understanding'

'Yeah? Well, I hope you're right…otherwise if we die, and we go to heaven…I'll be chasing you down with a raging electric saw at your throat!'

**MWMW**

Hatter was by now out of breath once more from the continuous ducking and diving. His throat was throbbing from moisture, whilst his lungs perished from the lack of air. He had passed the Duchess' house, avoiding being sighted by her's and the Queen's messengers. Surely by now, all the residence of Wonderland knew of his disappearance? His life on the world above?

He inwardly gulped at the thought. He must get back to his house, and find his only group of trusted friends. Namely the White Rabbit; _he_ was the only one that was supposed to have known about him leaving.

Continuing to run; ducking and diving behind bushes and trees, he picked up the pace, as he found himself nearing the talking garden of flowers. His sensitive ears and nose picked up on the sweet aroma and the tingling singing voices. The madman was tempted to listen, but he couldn't let himself.

_Must keep running…must keep running. _

He closed his large golden-green eyes, as the flowers grew nearer and their voices got louder. He took his chance and jumped over them, becoming a quick flash of brown, orange and white with an element of pink. This caught the attention of the flowers, which stopped singing and started murmuring.

'Hatter?'

'Was that the Mad Hatter?'

The teaoholic gulped breathlessly, as he landed clumsily on the ground.

'I'm sorry, I can't explain right now' he called over to them, as he continued to run, not being able to catch onto the Tiger Lilly's words.

'But Hatter, the Queen is—'she sighed. 'Keeping too boys' hostage…' she trailed off.

**MWMW**

_The Hatter's House_

The March Hare slammed his shaky wrists onto the table, surrounding cups and saucers flying everywhere, and plates of food flattering back and forth unsteadily. His wild eyes twitched angry, as well his nose.

'How do you_ mean_ the Hatter's gone?! He was only here and a few minutes ago! I should know I checked the watch!' he bellowed, standing onto his feet.

The White Rabbit winced at the sudden shouting and nervously hushed him,

'Ssssh, March. I-I was shocked at first…b-but…he said he must leave. It was only for the best' he stammered out his explanation. 'He d-didn't feel at home here, you must understand!'

'How could he_ not_ feel at home?! He was more at home here, than he would ever be up…up _there_! They are all so sane, but the insane people, are down here!'

'That's what he wanted…he wanted a sane life'

Cheshire was watched from a nearby tree, hidden only for his large eyes staring out from the darkness. He couldn't help but grin in secret knowing and amusement, inwardly gleeful to have his smile back after Hatter took it from him.

_Should I tell them that he has _returned_? _He considered to himself, a paw materializing to tap his rounded chin in deep thought, eyes squinting before he snickered.

'No,' he whispered. 'Best not…let's keep it a secret for a while longer'

The feline evaporated once more into nothingness.

**MWMW**

Loud creaking doors opened, arousing the two young prisoners from their sleep. Vision blurred temporarily, they could only make out the large silhouette of a man, or possibly the guards. There hearing being better, the sound of the voice was sinister and…childlike in a way. Similar to Willy Wonka's…only, the boy's confessed, the confectioner's voice was much nicer to listen to.

'Her majesty wishes to see you now' the man's voice spoke, as he strolled over, and unlocked the chains off the ankles and wrists, to the boy's relief.

Thomas was the first to find his sight, taking the man's appearance in. Dark hair, porcelain skin with black armoury. An eye patch over his left eye.

'Who are you?'

'You may know me as the Knave of Hearts, the Queen's consort and guard' the man answered with a creepy smile, as he used both hands to heave Finnegan and Sands to their feet, though shaky.

'I must apologies for the guards' and the twin's behavior. The power gets to their heads, unfortunately. I assure you, the Queen is quite lovely…if you keep the right side of her' the Knave apologized and warned, before letting out a chuckle, as he escorted the boy's out.

'So, she will kill us if we don't do as we're told?' Tom asked, having to strain his neck once more to give allowance for the man's irregular height.

'Hmm…' the man considered, tapping his chin lightly, as his black eyes glanced down at the boy. 'If you…_wish_, I will…_find_ a way of sparing your lives from her fiery temper' he suggested. 'However, I will have to wait and see if you're worthy'

The boy's gulped at this. They were led through a red-carpeted hallway, just like the factory's entrance. The pale walls covered in glorious paintings of odd creatures of different sizes. Brown eyes took hold of the dragon-like creature on the right hand side of the double red and golden doors.

'What the hell is that thing?!' he murmured.

The Knave quickly looked up to acknowledge which one he meant.

'The Mock Turtle?'

'No, _that_ thing!' the blonde pointed up towards the large creature on the right hand side.

'Ahh, yes. That's the Jabberwock, or if you'd prefer the Jabberwocky. It's the Queen's precious pet that she was given to as a child. I'm really not sure what kind of breed of animal it is, myself. A dragon possibly?' the Knave wondered aloud, before continuing.

'It's currently in hibernation, sleeping on the courtyard grounds outside the forest. It hasn't woken up for a good hundred years. _Maybe_ you'll see it, maybe you won't…depends if you anger her majesty'

The young lads felt the hands of the giant grip their shoulders, gloves squeaking, just like the chocolatier's. 'You ready to meet the majesty?'

James nor Tom responded, as their bodies had frozen in place, eyes wide. The sinister chuckle escaped their new companion before the doors opened, and they were ushered through.

In the distance, sitting on a large golden thrown with red décor, to blend in with the rest of the pillars, ceilings and walls; was a slender woman with a gorgeous crimson red dress, her head larger than life. The woman's eyes were as dark as her consort's, with blue eye-shadow with red hair pulled back from her face.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy's, but she released a false, kind smile all the same.

'And, who are these?' she inquired them, as the Knave of Hearts made the lads stop directly beneath her feet.

'They are two lost children, your majes—'

'Did I ask _you_, Knave!?' the Queen interrupted the man, eyes widening in an attempt of a glare.

'N-no, you're majesty' he quickly looked down. This left Sands and Finnegan to be the only ones to answer, gulping repetitively.

'Well?' the woman inquired, moving forward so she could get a closer look. 'What are your names?'


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Wakeup Call

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Back to the scenes of Wonderland :) Took me a couple of days to get this written up and completed. _We're All In This Together _Chapter 3: Part 2 is going to follow very soon

**DISCLAIMER**: _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_ belongs to Roald Dahl, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_ belongs to Lewis Carrol. The 2005 remake is copyrighted to Warner Bros and Tim Burton, and the 2010 _Alice in Wonderland_ belongs to Disney and Tim Burton. Thomas Sands and James Finnegan belong to me.

Chapter Thirteen: _The Wake-up Call_

…_Ticking…_

…_Time…Ticking…_

…_Time's…Ticking_

_Hatter…_

Golden green eyes were slowly opening, the madman only see blurry imagery before him. The voice sounded familiar.

_Hatter…time's ticking…_

The man in question was groaning in dismay from being aroused from his so called sleep. A tattered gloved hand waved lazily in front of him; in weak attempts to swat the annoyance away.

'_Hatter…_'

Grogginess faded into a clear vision, and the Hatter was met face to face with the wide-eyed feline. His ears picked up upon the soft purring. Eyes widened, his personal space invaded; however he found that he couldn't move.

'Time's ticking, Hatter' Cheshire's statement was crystal clear, as transparent as ice.

'If you have not noticed, my fellow vermin…I am unable to _move_'

Their surroundings were dark; fireflies fluttering amoungst the thousands of dots in the sky, the stars staring back down upon the world. The distant singing of the flower garden and the neighboring trees above them. Hatter could not recall what caused him to be paralyzed on the luscious green grass. He was running, and jumping over the obstacles that got in his way.

'You lost balance, twisted your ankle. If you do not attempt to get up…the boy's will be in grave danger' the vocal animal informed.

This sent the teaoholic into setting up straight, humungous eyes wide with terror.

'The _queen_ has gotten hold of Thomas and James?'

Hatter was left speechless after speaking the names of the pre-adolescences. As Wonka, he only acknowledged them as the nameless children. Only once had he said their names and that was as they tumbled down the rabbit hole.

'I'm afraid so, now…jump up. We must keep on going'

Orange eyebrows furrowed deeply at the order, the hatter deliberately procrastinating in getting back onto his feet, inwardly wincing from the numb agony of his injured ankle. His back possessed some sort of discomfort also. With a limp, the pair began to trek through the woodland Hatter once considered home.

'How long have I been out?' the man inquired, both frustrated and curious.

'I'm unsure, my friend. I came across you just moments ago' Cheshire responded, his back limps waddling proudly behind him.

A smirk from his grudging companion had to be stifled.

'Since when have you ever had to place your paws upon the ground?'

'It's punishment Hatter'

'Punishment? What on earth, for? –Ah!' the man stopped, from the strange spasms he was getting throughout the muscles of the injured limp. He winced outwardly this time, grasping it.

Slitted eyes glanced down upon the floor. 'For letting you escape'

Large eyes stared at the Cheshire cat in astonishment; he went to say something; however was interrupted.

'Every living creature of Wonderland has been punished for your disappearance…_Willy_'

**MWMW**

'Now…how about a spot of tea?' the Queen asked politely, holding out a delicate china made tray of matching china tea set.

'Uh…no thanks, not a tea drinker…_your_ Majesty' James declined the offer, having to quickly add the flattery as he saw the Knave glaring down upon him with the only good eye he had left.

Thomas on the other hand had accepted the offer and sipped softly at the cup.

The four were sitting along a large, high decorated dining table. An eggshell white table cloth, with crimson red hearts lingering on the ends. Plates upon plates were filled with delicious food the aroma of had awoken the hunger of the boy's stomachs.

To their surprise, the Queen was merciful to their needs.

'The boys were just admiring the paintings of the Jabberwock, your majesty' the sly voice of the Knave broke the awkward silence, which brought the royal's attention.

'Oh yes?'

'Indeed, you're Majesty'

'Unfortunately my dear Jabberwock has…disappeared' the Queen sighed, heavy hearted, forcing one of her frog-servants to pour a new round of tear for cups that were empty.

The Knave spat out his own like it was poison, his one eye raised wide.

'The…Jabberwock has _disappeared_?' he spat in surprise, saliva dropping from his mouth, before it was wiped away with his gloved hand. 'That can't be possible! I checked on it just a few minutes ago!'

Tom blinked in surprise. 'Knave, sir…you told me it was in hibernation'

'It was!' the man's sinister voice hissed, disgruntled by the very thought of it. 'Your majesty, I must apologies for my stupidity—'

She waved off his blabbering apologies in internal frustration. 'Oh, hush up'

'It's nothing to worry about, really' the Queen released a false, soft grin to reassure the boys. 'I'm sure my baby will return to me. It always does. For now, we have guests to entertain' her dark eyes gazed over to Sands and Finnegan.

'Would you mind telling me about… _the Hatter_…?'

The words faded into nothing, as Thomas suddenly found himself thinking away, his mind ticking and acknowledging what was being said. From what he could remember of the book…the Jabberwocky was the most feared creature of the whole of Wonderland and the Looking Glass world. Why could it, or how could it suddenly disappear?

Unless…the creature and the Mad Hatter were linked somehow.

**MWMW**

Uncomfortable silence fell between the two allies, as they traveled the darkened wood. The madman held an uneasy expression upon his features, his pink tinted lips pursed. He mentally envisioned well-deserved handcuffs around his wrists.

_What have I done_? _How_…_cowardice_, _foolish_! _Selfish_! _All this for my wanted sane_…_mortal life above this idiotic place_! He cursed himself a trillion times over, disgusted with himself.

'How could the Queen punish the creatures and people of Wonderland if White and March have only just found out?' the mad had the courage to ask.

'All in due time, Hatter. Wonderland spreads far and wide; she being only human cannot fathom the continuously majority of our own homeland, let alone anywhere else. Shows just how much of a simpleton she really is'

Golden green eyes glanced down, guilt sinking in as he listened to Cheshire's words.

'Don't look at me like that. None of us blame you for what you did, you wanted out and anyone can understand that…however, you sneaking off with my precious smile I will not forgive for a while…it ruined my pride'

The hatter glanced down to see feline eyes shimmering with kindness, and humour. It warmed the man's heart.

'You never cease to amaze me, Cheshire' he grinned, baring his gaped teeth – which filled him with hatred so, what he could give to have that perfect smile of his friend's again.

He heard the cat chuckle. 'Someone must' however, he stopped in his tracks.

'Hatter, you must answer me this…'

'What may that be?' the hatter asked, furrowing his eyebrows once more.

'Did you happen to see the Jabberwock while you were up on the world above?'


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Before you ask where the original _Chapter Thirteen: M and W_ has disappeared off to, don't despair - it will return. When I sat there and thought about it, the chapter didn't quite fit into the official story of _Return to Wonderland_, so I considered it was more of a one off chapter would I will add later, showing the behind the scenes of Mad Hatter's life as Willy Wonka. The ideas of bringing in Thomas and James' parents, and the events upon Earth have not changed. The reasons of the Jabberwocky disappearing will come into motion very soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator _copyrighted to Roald Dahl, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass _copyrighted to Lewis Carroll. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands belongs to me. The story is based upon the 2005 film by Tim Burton and Warner Bros, and elements of 2010's Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton and Walt Disney.

Chapter Fourteen: _"Confronting thy Memories"_

The exquisitely tailored top hat of the Mad Hatter slammed against the dusty ground of the forest. The peach feathers of the new peacock feather he received from Cheshire cat fluttered from the flight breeze. Jade eyes glimmered with delight as he caught his first butter-fly in many moon.

He peered into it to see the delicate creature flitting about in means of escape. However, his thick red eyebrows furrowed at the mess from the splattered yellow yard around the inners of the attire.

'Hog-wash' he grumbled, his tattered brown gloved hands plucking gently at the creature so it remained still between the tips of his index and thumb digit.

The blue and purple feline simply purred as he sat on his hinges, its pupils dilating and growing in size – keeping his mind busy with a little song.

The madman had intentionally avoided answering the enquiry; wretched man.

'Hatter, if you know something, it is wise to inform me immediately; Her Majesty, though calm as she may seem…the loss of her Jabberwock has caused so much hatred and loathing she's—'

'Hush!' the familiar lisp of the former confectioner snapped. Orange flashed in his eyes – he was famished, he could not recall how long he had eaten last, and this…_cat_ needed answers right away.

Yes, the children's safety meant much to him; it was his blunder that had them in this situation! His own naivety letting them inside his beloved factory, to view his work, before the first of whom had already been officially invited inside. James Finnegan and Thomas Sands were the felines of the human race – their curiousity killed them.

His gapped teeth sank into the delicious, chewy bread of the butter-fly's wings, letting the melted butter linger on his taste buds.

'Mmm…' he moaned in glee, his growling innards tamed for now. If it wasn't for the duo, _Willy Wonka_ – the man the hatter truly wanted to be – would have someone to take over. The timing was all wrong! If only…

His churning mind came to a halt as he let the beginnings of Cheshire's question sink in.

'In all sincerity, I have no memory of the Jabberwocky, my friend' his response was quiet, truthful, however all just audible enough for the disappearing cat to hear.

The bushy tail stopped brushing across the floor, ceased in its irritated twisting. Ears went down in slight disappointment.

'The queen will not except that as an answer, Hatter. Her anger will only worsen – it is like observing dominos falling in the row, a chain reaction. She blames the Wonderland creatures for letting you, her kingdom's messenger, prisoner of Time from escaping – the Jabberwock vanishing is now a burden on your shoulders—'he stopped his ranting.

'Cheshire, you have assisted me well on my return to this…ridiculous place' the Hatter had partially eaten the butter-fly and held the rest to the cat he considered both his ally and foe – letting him finish what he started. 'However, I think I must continue this on my own'

The answer to his food offering was slide away by a soft paw, the feline getting increasingly frustrated. 'You do not recall any sightings of the grotesque dragon at all?'

'No! The last memory I have of Wonderland is me saying goodbye to the White Rabbit, escaping through the Chess forest, into the room of Doors and up the hole into the world above! The last person I saw was a policeman chasing me away, thinking I was trespassing' the madman obliged to explain, his own tone altering to echo the other's agitation.

He was sitting cross legged in front of the prosecuting creature. His button-up blouse, vest, bow-tie and his disgusting brown coat was hanging up to be aired for it was covered in dirt. Leaving him only bare chest, with his peach-silk tie from his top hat around the sore area of his spine – for he would not allow Cheshire to massage or use his remaining gifts to remove the pain entirely.

He frowned in confusion, as he saw a peculiar expression on the feline's already odd features.

'What on gum-drops is it, Cheshire?' he asked.

'Which direction did the policeman come from?'

Jade-green eyes flickered another colour, as he repetitively blinked, bemused by the question. 'I don't understand what you mean…'

'Where did he come from?'

The man was taken agape but he cat's urgency, his rose-pink lips falling in surprise, as his already enormous eyes widened even more so. The Hatter immediately shook his head – a flashback was inkling, wanting to come forth, however his conscious mind was pushing it back.

_I had this in my previous life, why is it returning? Why do such memories consume me, pester me to recall them?_

'Cheshire—'the man's voice trailed off weakly, his body becoming fade. 'Please, I beg of you, let's just resume in finding the boys. Their safety is all I…is all I think about' he found himself pleading.

The childhood reminiscences of Willy Wonka, his human alter-ego; a man, a genius he'd never voluntarily leave from – those strange, wondrous, tragic emotions. Pair of dark brown eyes was staring back at him in his head. Brown eyes already surrounded by darkness, nothingness.

Hatter's brow creased up as a vague laugh erupted into his mind, the voice. How it successfully rumbled, penetrating his mind that thunder. It was all too familiar to him. _Too familiar to him_.

_Why are you inside Willy Wonka's memories, Jabberwocky? How were you there?_

**MWMW**

James Finnegan slammed the spooked flamingo down onto the unfortunate spiked critter, as it squeaked, curled up tight into a ball – flying at an amazing speed into the air and across the spring green grass of the castle's court.

The crowd erupted in loud cheer, echoed by the clapping of the court members; including that of her Majesty, the Knave of Hearts and Thomas, the blonde's best friend.

'He's a marvelous contributor to the game of Crocket, don't you think Knave?' the Queen boasted aloud, with a large beam on her oddity of a head.

'Yes, your majesty' he responded, the only useable eye taking notice of the dark hared boy's thoughtful look upon his hard features. 'And what of you, Sands? How did you think your friend did?'

Knave's slithering voice brought the green eyed pre-adolescent from his inward thinking. 'Hmm? Oh, yes, uh…he well, yeah'

Both the adults of the court glanced up at the same time, with mirroring expressions of silent congratulations between them. Only spending half a day with them, and they knew the boys – James was a dimwit, commoner who was cunning and gullible; sporty, Thomas was the intelligent, inquisitive young man who kept himself a distance. With the school children in their own little worlds, the information of the Mad Hatter and his whereabouts was to materalise one way or other.

Her Majesty leaned down, so her blue-heart shaped tint lips met Thomas's ear. 'How about you consider a turn, I'm sure you'll be just as brilliant'

His green eyes met her dark brown ones, Sands couldn't help but notice that there was a strange beauty about the Queen, delicate, feminine featured blemished by her cranium's appearance. It was a shame.

'No, thank you, your Majesty'

This was her only chance; she must know the whereabouts of the Mad Hatter, so that her Knights could search Wonderland for him, with the Knave leading the pursuit.

'Thomas, darling – tell me about what you know about the Mad Hatter?' she enquired softly, keeping note of her voice was as gentle, and persuasive as possible.

'He's a master tailor of hats of all shapes and sizes; he is your messenger under the alias of _Hatta_, with the assistance of the March Hare. 'e was imprisoned after he was convicted for stealing a top hat, and was trapped within a continuous tea party with said March Hare and Dormouse because he wasted Time after singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, little Bat'' Thomas spilled out trivia from the Lewis Carroll books he read as a child.

This left the Queen and the Knave gawping in astonishment, before the royal shook her enormous head.

'No, no, my love' she reached out and clasped his tender face between her hands. 'I mean, what do you know about the Mad Hatter's whereabouts? You always seem to find a way of avoiding my desperate inquiries! The Hatter could know the whereabouts of my beloved Jabberwock—'

'We know nothin' of the Mad Hatter, only Willy Wonka – he's the only top-hat wearing weird person we kno—'James had stepped in, after soaking in the attention he received from his brilliant swing. Only the hand of Tom's hand covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

'Willy…_Wonka_, you say?' the Knave's snake-like tenor voice whispered, as the word rang a bell. '_Wonka_…_Wonka_. Your Majesty wasn't it so that you named the Jabberwocky that name as a child, as you could never say the ghastly creature's name?'

'Yes…yes it was' her voice was breathless, as the memories came to her eyes at the darling recollections of her past.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: The World Above

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Shame really, I could have updated this on the 23rd July - the one year anniversary of when I first started this! Oh well, at least I have updated finally and this will be the first of the two chapter spams. I have Chapter 16 in motion, and should be completed by the weekend if I don't get started on it earlier. You have now got the real world coming into motion, bringing in the boy's parents, and their contrasting personalities and lives :) Unfortunately, the story is close to coming to a close - I'm estimating that this story will finish just after 20 chapters, 22, or 23? But it's good news that the Hatter is soon going to be with the boys and save them! _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator _copyrighted to Roald Dahl. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass _copyrighted to Lewis Carroll. Story is based on the 2005 film, produced by Warner Bros, directed by Tim Burton; and has elements of the 2010 film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Walt Disney.

Chapter Fifteen: _The World Above_

'_No_! You _don't_ understand _our_ son went missing the day before the tour of that factory was supposed to happen. I tell you, that Wonka abducted our boy!'

Mr. Jonas Sands was sitting at the edge of the comfortable red satin armchair in front of the television, staring at the every news channel available in the South, South West and East of England; _BBC_, _Sky, Five_, _ITV _etc – even being desperate enough to absorb the nonsense of _GMTV _or _Breakfast_.

His eyes, which reflected Thomas's strikingly was full of anger as he chewed at his already blunt finger nails. His wife, Penelope was in the kitchen, staring through the wall hatch anticipating, hoping for some good news.

'_Yes_, constantable, Thomas was with his friend, James Finnegan on the day they went missing. No, I haven't heard from his parents as of recent...' The man sighed, agitated by the situation.

It has been over a week since James and Thomas had entered the gates of the world's defined chocolate factory, fourteen days to be exact. Not one of the parents could understand – their boys wouldn't run away, yes there were extraordinary circumstances which threatened the friendship – intelligence for one, but it wouldn't cause either one to disappear entirely!

'Jonas, quick!' Thomas's mother interrupted the phone call, having them both turning their attention to the television again.

"_The top stories of tonight – two boys, who disappeared on the 31__st__ January 2005, have now been missing for fourteen days prior the opening of Willy Wonka's factory. There has been an inquiry to Willy Wonka's involvement to the disappearance, and the police are investigating the area after there were witness accounts of Willy Wonka and the boys interacting five days before their disappearance…" _

'Thank you for your help' Sands stated grumpily as he slammed down the phone and clasped his face into the palms of his hands, rubbing his features angrily, causing olive skin to go red, Thomas had inherited his pale complexion from his mother.

Penelope slowly walked into the lounge and set down a cup of tea, and kneeled down in front of him, removing his hands, clasping his cheeks.

'The police are going everything they can, love' she assured him, though she knew her husband wasn't going to be reassured this easily.

'What are we going to tell the school? If we, two of the disciplined teachers that follow every school, and government rule there is can't keep an eye on their own child, what hope is there to keep an eye on our pupils?' Jonas panicked.

Mrs. Sands hushed him, gently pushing her glasses neatly back onto her nose, as silent tears escaped her. 'They will be found. I know they will. Now, you drink this tea – and I'll head over to James' parents, talk to them, to see if they heard anything'

With a brief kiss on the cheek, as she stood back onto her feet in search for her winter coat and scarf. 'Call if there is any more updates on the news!'

**MWMW**

'Stop your bladdy _blubberin'_ Jemima!'

The woman in question, a small chubby lady was sitting on the last stair, dabbing her brown eyes, which held large tears; her mouth parted as she was trying to breathe.

'Oh, you can talk you drunken _broot_! We've never been there for our boy; I'm not surprised that's he's run away!'

'Sod off, you heard the news report – Willy Wonka's got somethin' to do 'it their disappearance. That man was always bananas should've seen it coming that he was an adductive, gay pedophile! He probably did a bunk after he locked them up in that ghastly factory of 'is!'

Jemima Finnegan sighed heavily; as she let her husband, a slightly less chubby, but chunkier man, ramble on in his drunken ways. It was Hector's way of dealing with awful situations such as this.

Her blonde her bounced around her rounded face, as she heard the distant sound of the doorbell and stood, making sure her face didn't look too red from her crying. Opening the door, the silent question to who it was, was answered.

'Penelope, it's—it's lovely to see you, c-come in!'

Mrs. Sands only hesitated, as she peered over the woman's shoulder to see Hector Finnegan muttering to himself and downing a bottle of beer; her mouth twitched.

'I-I really shouldn't intrude, Jemima. This is obviously a bad time, I was just wondering if the police called to inform you of any updates of James?'

Brown eyes watered up again, as Mrs. Finnegan sniffled and dabbed her eyes with the soaked through tissue, which the slimmer woman tutted and offered her a new one, hating to see a dear acquaintance like this.

'No, I haven't. I've probably heard all I'm going to hear from the news, like you have. Have you asked around the neighborhood; maybe Mrs. Bucket would have seen them? I know James and Thomas were close friends with Charlie—'

She was cut off with a sad shake of the head. 'I'm afraid not, I've asked everyone one I knew at the school, James and Thomas's class mates – everyone I know just outside of this town – nothing...'

Penelope paused, as she looked over the blonde's shoulder once more, frowning in concern, making sure the coat was wrapped around her, as it was chilly. She leaned forward and brought her voice to a whisper.

'If it helps, you can stay with Jonas and I, you're more than welcome and there's enough room—'

'I shouldn't' the mother of James dismissed the offer, her eyes uncertainly glancing over to the beefy man slouched on the sofa. 'Not while he's in this state, he ends up trashing the place unsupervised…how is Jonas coping?'

The renowned teacher of Languages simply quietly snorted. 'Better then your husband,' she paused with a sigh, seeing the expression on the chubby woman's face.

'Jemima, I'm sorry how that sounded—'

'It's alright…in all honestly I wish my husband was like yours'

The two woman couldn't help but quietly laugh and embrace, Mrs. Sands doing out of reassurance and comfort. 'Perhaps I should come in for a bit, make you both some tea and calm things down'

'Thank you'

The shorter woman moved to the side and let her slender friend in, shutting the door behind her, simply watching Penelope as she strolled straight into the kitchen without a word to Hector.

**MWMW**

Thomas Sands and James Finnegan found themselves back in the reeking dungeon on the lowest floor of the castle, surrounded by the real prisoners; one they realised was a frog servant, who was pleaded on his knees to whoever passed to let him go.

They recalled the Queen speaking of an incident about a servant stealing a few of her freshly made tarts, but somehow the story seemed suspicious, as the Knave was keen to change the conversation with a guilty look lingering on his features. This was before the subject of the Jabberwocky was brought up.

However, the reminder of where they were was brought back at the sound of the rusting metal chains around their wrists and ankles, Tom wincing at the chinking, as it pierced his ears again. His pale green eyes glared over to the blonde; Finnegan on the other and peering down at his clothes to make sure they wouldn't get dirty.

'You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could ya?' the dark haired pre-adolescent inquired, his voice lowered to a hiss. 'You had to mention Willy Wonka!'

'By the looks of i', the guy never existed, Tom!' Jim defended himself. 'The guy was just a…a…uh, whatever the word is—'

'Fabrication'

'Cheers. Fabrication of this Hatter's imagination—wow I sound smart!'

It wasn't long until James had to dug as his friend lamely chucked a small pebble he found of the concrete floor at him.

'I don't care if you miraculously sound smart, Jim! You've just made us into prisoners again because you couldn't keep your trap shut about Willy Wonka! Now Her Majesty thinks we're in bloody cahoots with him, that we 'elped him escape and took the Jabberwock with him!'

'Is the Queen really that stupid, how the hell were we supposed to help a humongous dragon-thing up through the hall we fell through!'

'I don't bloody know, do I?'

The pair froze, staring at each other. Why were they fighting like this, going against each other? If they really thought about it, they were both at fault here – if it wasn't for them persuading the confectioner to let them inside the factory before it was due to be opened, neither one would be here. No wonder Mr. Wonka was reluctant to let them inside, he _knew_ about the "rabbit hole" in the beginning.

If the tour had gone has planned, Willy Wonka would have been in control of the situation; those Asian? Indian pigmies obviously had a purpose outside being the workers of the gigantic factory, they were the guardians of…Wonderland? If the five children came in instead of them, the chocolatier would have distracted the group with the strange pigmies. Lure them away from…waking his memories, prevent him from returning.

_So that was it_, Thomas realised. _Willy Wonka_ _was only protecting himself, those fifteen years of silence was due to him searching for people he could trust with his secret. Not just his recipes, which originated from Wonderland, but to stop __**humans**__ from finding the hole. So he wouldn't go back. _

'But what has that got to do with the Jabberwocky?' the boy found himself mutter aloud, to his friend's confusion.

'What?'

Green eyes widened, as he looked towards the blonde. 'Oh, sorry, just thinking again'

'Yeeah…_nice_ timing, bro! We're 'bout to have our heads chopped off and you're sitting here thinking!' James snapped, gritting his teeth, waving his chained wrists as a reminder to their fate.

'At least it takes my mind off that fact; my mind is somewhere else rather than having to take on board death. Just to think…our parents don't even know. We're 'bout to die, in Wonderland, and they don't even know we're here!' Green eyes blinked, as tears were forming.

**MWMW**

The Hatter was close to _Her Majesty_'s castle, the man could feel it, _smell _it, and sense it. He and his feline companion, who he had got to be silence throughout the remainder of the journey was beside him; his little purple and blue paws trotting exhaustedly against the golden suede boots.

The madman's legs were longer and faster now he had got food and water into his system, green eyes filled with determination. It was one way of making sure the Jabberwocky did not materialised again inside his mind; as it wanted to keep it clear to get the boys out.

'Is this your way of—telling me you don't wish for me to inform the White Rabbit, Dormouse or the March Hare—you returned?' Cheshire managed to pant, his throat scratchy from the heavy breathing, as they had been going at this pace for more than two miles, no rest.

'I'm sorry, Cheshire, they must not know until I'm ready! Remember, I never wanted to come to this place again once I left the first time'

The feline was about to respond, when he found his mouth covered by a stained, ragged gloved hand, and brought into a bush by the Hatter, who was peering over the top, hearing the sounds of the guards.

_Now_ he knew he was close. The Red and White guards did not wander that far away from the castle, as the Queen had to have protection of all costs.

'James, Thomas…don't you worry. Mr. Wonka's here now' the Hatter whispered, with a soft, relieved grin.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: The Hatter Arrives

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Wow...two weeks late. So sorry about the delay, though I did fortunately keep my promise and update on a weekend! Life has been hectic in the last couple of weeks, last minute shopping, last minute moving - and now I'm finally at university, living on my own and pending on starting a new course :) I hope this chapter exceeds the reader's expectations, and looking forward to more reviews! (It may be due to your email addresses blocking the website from informing people of an update, so please so check! I'll try and message you!) Oh and by the way...cliffhanger! _

**DISCLAIMER: **Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass _belong and copyrighted to Lewis Carrol. _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator _are copyrighted to Roald Dahl. Tim Burton and Warner Bros own the rights to the 2005 remake, and Tim Burton and Walt Disney own rights to Alice in Wonderland, 2010._

Chapter Sixteen: _The Hatter Arrives_

Translucent green eyes dilated, whilst a ball of blue and turquoise coloured fur materialised behind the bush the madman decided to hide him and the feline. The cat was roughly shoved back down, so the round body structure was flat against the grass.

'Do you mind—'

'_Sssh_!' Hatter retorted in intolerance to the possibility that his plan was going to fail, miserably. Golden yellow-green eyes flickered orange at the mental idea of it, and deliberately glared at the cursed cat.

'You led me here Cheshire, don't you _dare_ ruin the opportunity now!'

All around the surrounding woodland, mingling amoungst the swans of butter-flies and horse-flies were the Red and White guards and lower rank soldiers. The rusted armour creaking and banging as the groups marched; their glorious staffs drawing up checkered grass as their voices were muffled beneath the menacing masks.

'How do you suppose we get round them, Hatter?' the cat which once could evaporate and reappear in seconds was just left to slowly stand from the man's rough handling. They both had to keep their voices low – as from what the madman could remember, the guards' hearing was impeccable.

'Keep silent and squat and we may just sneak past them'

With a flash of stark orange wild hair, indicating that the former confectioner was searching around enthusiastically from behind, side and all around; he paused to turn to the animal companion, and gestured him to follow.

Together they stalked across the grassed grown, their treasured limbs – or in the Hatter's case of ex-treasured accessories and loathed tattered clothing – were growing filthy, muddy. The shadows were an excellent camouflage from the enemies glaring eyes.

Hearts were pounding hard against their chest, the thunderous collision so loud that the hatter was sure on his life that entire world of Wonderland could hear them; but unfortunately, it was just their blood vessels pulsating beneath their skin and fur and ringing in their ears.

The top hat had to be carried in the Cheshire's mouth, tiny crooked fangs biting firmly into the vintage material to keep it from dropping.

'We're almost there, Cheshire…just a _little_ more' the familiar lisp of the teaoholic whispered, the coast clear – or so they hoped. 'Oh, if only I said some of that mush—'

Golden green eyes brightened, as the disheartened man recalled something the Caterpillar gave him.

To the feline's confusion, it observed as the Hatter was hurriedly scrambling through his pockets until the pair of scruffy gloved hands collected two pieces of mushroom.

Cheshire had no choice but to drop the hat and have a halved piece of mushroom near his mouth.

'Quickly, dear friend – eat this'

A humanoid expression shown on the cat's face, bemusement. 'Hatter—'

'Eat it, you ignorant animal! "_One side makes you taller, one side makes you shorter_" – this is the side that'll have us shrink to the size of peas and we'll be able to get inside the castle! Now eat it, _quickly_!'

With a disgruntled sound, the cat allowed the foul flavoured treat into his mouth and chewed reluctantly, swallowing hard, too disgusted to try to remember the after taste. Cheshire observed the companioned hatter do the same.

Not even seconds passed and their physique morphed and reassembled to accommodate a whole new size.

'Hatter, what about the hat?' the cursed mammal inquired, bearing in mind the enlarging hat before them, standing there, beside the duo like a large building.

'Leave the hat, dear friend – its amoungst the bushes, those idiotic buffoons won't bother looking behind them; they only concentrate on what's right under their noses!'

**MWMW**

'There's a gap in the door, quickly now, Cheshire!'

Being only dots running along the ground, of a landscape that resembles a miniature forest compared to the rest of Wonderland with gigantic trees, the size of the monstrous guard dog the Bandersnatch on its hind legs – Hatter and the multi-coloured feline escaped the looming eyes of the guards and scrambled across the wooden gate before it closed.

The wooden door closed with a thunderous slam, chains attached to the locks tinkled from the force. It left the small figurines in the looming darkness, the curtains of the never-ending corridors blocked of moonlight.

Voices traveled far and wide from the forever crowded dining hall and ballroom, the Queen presumably having a "quaint" party on her honour…_as always. _Besides that, the pair was left alone. None on sight.

_This is too easy_, _but I must take a chance_.

The Mercury stained hand offered a broken piece of the last side of the Caterpillar's mushroom.

'For the boys' the madman whispered, his voice darkened by the looming loathing and fury of the situation he was finally coming to make sense of.

Without letting Cheshire take his piece into his furry paws, the once former confectioner tilted his head back and dropped the mushroom into his mouth and chewed viciously.

The tingle of his skin materialised, as his physique altered into that of his original size, his body the size of the multiple woodland against the still very small feline; who showed as a mere dot beside the Hatter's mud stained golden boots.

'Hatter, are you sure this isn't too hasty?'

The question was high-pitched, like the sound of a Whangdoodle's buzz only minimized to a quick vibration.

'Like you said, Cheshire…the boys are in grave danger, and we all know how "danger" turns out in Wonderland. So please…you either remain quiet, and follow me or you leave now and never turn back'

**MWMW**

And so he stayed.

The timing of the moment was perfect, no guards or knights of any sort in sight – nothing to interrupt _Willy Wonka_ from finding the _inconsiderate_, but inquisitive boys. Their only savor from what the Queen, _Her Majesty_'s idea of justice, was about to do with them.

"_Off with their head_!"

The door…_the door_ was so close now, only a footstep away, a hand's touch. The man couldn't comprehend the anxiety, the antipathy of the woman, the situation – after _fifteen _years of running away from this dreadful place.

Even if it meant he really did stay forever, as the prisoner of the Queen, what he was about to do was for the sake of two children. Who must return to the world above and be with their family.

'Hatter…'

The fully grown scraped a gentle paw down the trouser leg, to stop the hatter in his steps.

'Y-yes…?'

'…Good luck'

His attention was then drawn to the door, which he was right in front of. The woman in all her "glory".

'For Thomas and James'

The madman grasped the golden door knob.


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Confrontations

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Happy New Year! (so belated, it's unbelievable). I am so, incredibly sorry for the long delay of this chapter; trust me, it has killed me, considering I have had this chapter in my head throughout the time I have been writing this fan fiction. To actually put what I have seen visually in words is torture and possibly explains why I have been taking my time (excluding university and coursework). I hope this chapter fills in the gaps of him inconsistancies throughout the story, like how Cheshire came into the story walking, then was evaporating, that is also explains why the Tweedle twins went off to...or going to explain, I should say. Five more chapters to go before this story is completed, with additional chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator _belongs to Roald Dahl. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass _belongs to Lewis Carroll. James Finnegan, Thomas Sands and parents belong to me. _

Chapter Seventeen: _Confrontations of the Wickedest Kind_

The creaking door, of old wood, - carved beautifully with the imagery of the rule Queen's family, her sister, her loving parents, a memory that the madman did not possess, but he recalled his own biological parents speaking of them with such high appreciation – sounded so much louder in the large hall that would lead towards the throne of her Majesty and her Knave of Hearts. It felt like thunder to his ears, let alone those inside the great ballroom. His large, uncanny emerald-golden eyes peeked through the growing gap of the door, seeing the _Her Royal Highness_, with her big bulbous head against the tall, strongly built man, the _Knave. _

They were looking into the doors direction, the woman's brown eyes narrowing harshly as whoever was interrupting her ranting was intrusive and rude. Her lips pursed, her fingers digging into the chair's arms aggressively as she wanted to shout to the whole castle that they deserved to be "beheaded" for letting some stranger in.

'Who goes there? Why do you interpose me?'

Drawing in a great amount of air to appear larger, the Mad Hatter, _Willy Wonka_ found his courage and strode into the doorway and upon the red-carpet. His tattered yellow boots being starch contrasts to the neat and orderly place. His expression was unyielding, his rose pink lips in a tight line as his eyes narrows scowled in turn.

He needn't say a word, as the Queen gasped theatrically and erupted from her chair, like she was spooked by something upon it. The Knave drew out his sword and stood protectively in front of her. Hatter observed around him as the rest of the court stand and murmur in disbelief, dressed revoltingly in clothes and make-up to make them look just as fowl as their ruler.

'_You_!' her Majesty whispered, however the hiss of rage echoed throughout the room, almost pulling the man back into one of his other life's memories.

The red-head, of matted orange hair shook his head of it, unmindful of the Cheshire cat drifting into the room with his suppressed magic, watching from above as the scene unfolded.

'Yes…_me_' the familiar lisp caused by the large gap of his teeth murmured, with an internal wince to the sound of. His stained fingers tightened into fists. It was a protective stance as he surveyed the potentially beautiful woman of slender physique inhale harshly. Her eyes were filling with tears as she pointed a finger at him.

'You _stole_ my Jabber-baby! My precious, Jabberwocky! You stole him!'

The infuriating, dramatic sound of revelation of the "audience" soon followed, and the Hatter's fury tensed at the aural intrusion. 'No…you're _Majesty_—'he enhanced his false respect, but did not bow or tip his head.

'Yes you did! You dug him out from his nesting place and brought him with you to your believed _Earth_! And –'

'_That is _not _why I am here, you foul mouthed woman_!' The madman screeched uncontrollably, his eyes flicking another color that he so hoped would not appear. His stained yellow nails were digging into the palms of his hands, drawing a pained hiss through his gritted teeth. '_I _am here for those boys! If it weren't for them, I would have never set foot in this horrifying place again! You're holding them captive and I will _not _leave until they are here to be taken back home!'

It was liking talking to thin air, a wall. There was nothing but dead silence; his infuriated voice reverberated around the ballroom and only faded on its own accord. The echoing repeating itself more than once so that his word would be remembered forever for those that wanted to hear them. The Knave was the first to speak up, his slimy voice holding out like a lizard's tongue.

'How dare you speak to your Queen in such a tone…' he warned, stepping down on his slender, extended legs, ready to raise his weapon at the Hatter, who was calculatingly approaching the man, wanting to get to the royal.

He found himself stopped by the appearing paw of the Cheshire, his nails digging into the worn down brown frock coat. Green eyes widened at the sight. 'Cheshire you…you _lied _to me! You could use your powers!'

'It was the only way I could get you motivated, I'm very sorry'

Both were so immovable from their mutual understanding and faith, which the Knave was almost upon the madman, his sharpened deterrent about to strike. Hatter turned them and gasped lightly, but didn't cower from the threatening blow. It was, conversely the heartbroken shrill of the Queen that stopped the events.

'_Jabberwocky!' _

'Quickly, Hatter! Get to the children!' The graceful creature told of him, and only meekly did the man do as told with a hard slap around his pink-toned cheek to get him moving. The Knave yelled in frustration and stabbed at weapon at the ground, just missing the Hatter's ankle as the lost human ran towards the door.

Just as he reached the end of the red carpet, the deafening, comprehensive sound of something large breaking through the ceiling of the castle fell through and landed, making the floor shaking. The Mad Hatter squeaked and fell onto the waxed wooden floor, his knees making hard impact. He groaned, using his hands to prevent from hitting his head.

Glass and rumbled cascaded around the large being, and large eyes widened in size at the following grunts and snarls. Memories floated back at the deep laughter, and mocking voice of his "childhood".

It was only confirmed when the screaming started, the amounts of footsteps as the court began to run away with fear and almost trample on him. Hatter yelped and managed to stand and spin around in the midst of the human stampede, the elements of the fake body-parts falling away freely to reveal the true faces. His lower jaw fell slack when he met the monstrous body of the Jabberwocky. Its large tongue, covered in salvia, its purple eyes flared, as its maw stretched into a smile.

'_Hello_…Willy'

**MWMW**

A drop of debris fell onto the bridge of Thomas' nose, awakening him from his uncomfortable slumber. His delicate wrists and ankles felt unbelievably bruised and sore. He couldn't say the same for Jim, who could handle anything and not complain. The shattering 'earthquake', _or should I say 'Wonderquake',_ didn't make the slightest bit of difference. It just left Sands to consider the possibility of what caused it, both were so far down in the castle; there were no verbal sounds to indicate anything was truly questionable. Still, he wiggled his nose; it ached from the impact of the small piece of rubble.

That wasn't a good sign; his gaze raised up towards the ceiling then glanced over to the blonde. Finnegan had his mouth parted and was snoring like a struggling pig, his friend was surprised that nothing had fallen in—

A snort.

'Huh? What?'

James' neck snapped forward and he gagged, forgetting there was a restraint around his slender throat.

'What was that?' he coughed, gulping heavily.

There seemed to be movement now, the concrete environment was juggling around and more debris was cascading around the boys.

'Dunno…'

_Hatter! Stop staring and get a move on, damn you! _

This time, the young adolescents both regarded upward, the voice was loud and clear, the holler of desperation shadowed by an atrocious cry. The prisoners around in the neighboring prisons were stirring now; grumbling words of nonsense, cussing repetitively.

'Keep the noise down!' a man, who was deemed a commoner grumbled, it appeared to be one of the strange small men, Tweedle Dum. _Why that…_Tom's anger was going to get the better of him when the miraculous jingling of keys was nearing the boys' cell.

'Everything is fine, don't be alarmed!' the guard assured the inmates, the seemingly kind voice shaking unconvincingly. Piercing green eyes spotted the gleam of the silver key that resembled the lock shape.

The tongue stuck out from the boy's mouth; Thomas Sands had been jailed up against the cell door, and this was a great advantage for someone his size. He had always been on the small side, a trait that worried both his parents. _Just a bit…closer_

As the foot of the prison guard touched the floor, it had direct view of the lad's elbow. Jim was chewing his lower lip hard and furiously, brown eyes sleepily eyeing how quickly the precision worked. There was a sharp cry of pain from the man, the funny bone banging against Achilles' heel. A loud crack as the keys collided with the floor.

With a swift foot movement, Finnegan managed to draw the keys under his leg quick enough to draw the object into the cell and hide them as the guard got a hold of himself, helplessly balancing with the aid of the prison bars, the prison itself shaking still.

'Bloody 'ell!' the soft voice gruffly hissed, as the hidden eyes searched around and soon glared upon the dark haired boy.

'So sorry, sir! Lack of movement, y'see' Thomas timidly apologized, slanting the man an innocent look.

All he received was a frustrated sneer.

'I saw the keys skid into the next room' James lied with a truthful tone, tilting his head into the direction as best he could.

They watched as the man stumbled through the other doorway, hands out in front of him to preventing any further injuries, the hissing and spluttering fading out as green and brown eyes met. They were grinning from ear to ear, overwhelmed by the success. However, realization struck them hard when they apprehended that they somewhat had to manage to get the keys into their hands to unlock the chains.

'Bugger…' Jim cursed, moving his leg to stare at the row of keys longingly. 'Bugger, bugger, bugger…'

Movement of the said object had their eyes enlarge; it appeared to be itching closer. What the hell was causing such a miracle was beyond them, but they were inwardly ecstatic and didn't care.

'Quickly, grab them!'

Gags and chokes pursued as the blonde reached out with nimble fingers, careful not to exaggerate the neck restraint. He could feel the cool gold against the fingertips and it was a relief when he just about caught it between first and index digit. It was the right key.

**MWMW**

The confrontation was getting louder by the second, with every quiet, yet quick foot fall against the stairs that spiraled upward, James could detect the human voices yelling and screaming, depending on the gender. The hurried calls of escape and a hissing voice that belonged to no man.

The prison guard had been in pursuit when he had discovered their plan, however half way, he decided to retreat and let them go. Something had him spooked and possibly what the boys were hearing was it. Their breaths were ragged from the long sprint that they fled into; the darkness turning into daylight and the ghastly smell of death entered their nostrils.

The stairwell carried them up five floors, the void filled with sleeping quarters, and kitchens. It was on the sixth floor that they had entered into the long corridor, the corridor which the Knave of Hearts let them through; the towering painting of the Jabberwocky peering down at them with hungry eyes.

They had to stop, leaning forward with hands upon knee caps to get their breath back, their skin flushed red from the running. 'We made it…' Thomas panted, licking his dry lips; cracked from the lack of moisture.

'_No…you can't be…._'

A voice behind the double oak doors had them draw their heads up and stare in wonder.

'_Yes…_I_ am…Ssssss!_ '

The flicking of a tongue, a large one at that.

Both gulped.

'Whoever's behind that door needs help…' Jim muttered, heavily breathing, out of fear this time.

'On the count of three?' the dark haired boy whispered.

'Yes…'

They approached the door, ankles and wrists throbbing. 'One…two…'

'_Three_!'

With a yell of animalistic fury the slender pre-adolescents charged, tightening their hands into fists, opening their mouths wide and baring their teeth. They twisted to their sides as the wooden planks neared and with a grunt at the hard impact, they slammed directly into the obstacle. It was expected for them to repeat the action, however triumphantly they pushed the doors hard enough and fell right through onto the floor.

Had they known, they would've seen the smallest gap between the large oak doors, which explained why they were so lucky. Finnegan and Sands had fallen onto their fronts, their shoulders aching immensely.

'Shit…' James grunted, gritting his teeth and bowing his head.

'Boys!'

The two peered up and saw a pair of large golden-green eyes staring back, pink lips agape, pink-cheeked face surrounded by a mass of orange hair. This must've been the Hatter everyone was talking about. _Willy Wonka_.

'Mr.—'

The Jabberwocky inhaled and opened its mouth wide as a screech resounded, its long fangs flicking out slime from its large mouth.


End file.
